Pull Me Up
by luhanxiumin23
Summary: Setiap manusia memliki takdirnya sendiri,ada yang menurutnya takdirnya baik dan ada juga yang menurutnya takdirnya buruk. Namun,sebuah takdir akan menjawab pertanyaan disetiap pernyataan
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Seorang gadis berjalan di koridor sekolah, ini adalah hari pertamanya sekolah di SMA Seungri. Tidak,dia bukan anak SMP yang baru masuk SMA melainkan siswa pindahan dari Jepang. Dia mendengus kesal karna tidak juga berhasil menemukan dimana ruang kelasnya.

"Permisi, kamu tau ruang kelas 2-2? aku murid baru"

Namja bermata rusa itu hanya melihat Minseok dari atas sampai bawah dan langsung bergegas pergi. Minseok mendengus kesal, bisa-bisanya lelaki itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ini hari pertamanya namun mengapa dia sesial ini.

"Kau anak baru di kelas ku bukan?" tanya seseorang bernamtag Choi Kyuhyun.

"Ne, saem aku mencari kelas baruku namun tidak ketemu"

"Kau seharusnya melihat papan di atas pintu, kau bahkan sudah berdiri di depan kelasmu"

Minseok melihat papan nama kelas di atas pintu tertulis 2-2 pantas saja namja mata rusa itu memandang heran, aku bertanya padanya padahal aku sudah di depan kelasku sendiri. Tapi tadi dia masuk sini, itu berarti aku sekelas dengannya batin Minseok .Minseok menunggu dipanggil Kyuhyun untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Anak-anak saya ingin melihat daftar organigram dari kelas ini paling lambat 2 hari dari sekarang. Kalian mengerti? Dan jangan lupa ketua kelas harus yang bisa membimbing murid-murid nakal seperti kalian mengerti?"

"Mengerti Saem"

"Baiklah,hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari Jepang. Buat dia nyaman di kelas kita ini, jika ada laporan salah satu dari kalian berbuat yang tidak-tidak bersihkan seluruh toilet dan bantu penjaga sekolah membersihkan seluruh ruangan sekolah! Murid baru silahkan masuk"

Semua memandang kagum saat Minseok memasuki ruangan kelas. Tubuhnya yang mungil kulitnya yang seputih susu, rambut yang dibiarkan terurai dan pipi yang chubby benar-benar membuat semua pria bahkan wanita kagum melihatnya. Kagum karna itu semua alami tanpa makeup sedikitpun benar-benar calon pacar idaman.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kim Minseok aku pindahan dari Jepang namun orang tuaku asli Korea semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik."

"Baiklah, Minseok kau bisa duduk belakang dekat Lu Han, karna itu bangku yang selalu kosong selama ini."

Minseok berjalan melewati teman-temannya yang memandangnya genit. _Mereka belum tau aja siapa aku, kalau aku udah lama di sini aku yakin mereka bakal gak genit gitu lagi_ batin Minseok. Minseok duduk dekat seseorang yang iya sebut namja rusa yang sekarang kita sudah tau namanya adalah Lu Han. Minseok tersenyum ke arah Lu Han semanis mungkin yang dibalas tatapan seolah mengatakan _'Dasar gadis aneh'_.

"Aku Kim Minseok, namamu siapa?"

"Aku sudah tau! Memang kau tuli ya, tadi kan Kyuhyun saem menyebutkan namaku! Dasar Yeoja aneh."

Ini baru sehari dan dia sudah dibuat naik darah oleh teman sebangkunya. Padahal harapannya adalah dia punya teman sebangku perempuan yang sama-sama menyukai novel,drama korea,menyukai EXO BB kesayangannya itu pasti akan menyenangkan. Tau-taunya dia malah terjebak dengan rusa jutek ini.

Kring...Kring...

Bel tanda jam istirahatpun terdengar, semua murid cepat-cepat keluar untuk mengisi perut mereka. Minseok hanya diam tak berselera, tidak ada yang mengajaknya ke kantin. Kalau dia mengajak rusa yang sedang tertidur itu sudah pasti dia akan mengamuk. Seorang gadis cantik tiba-tiba datang dan menggebrak meja Minseok.

"Hei kau Minseok kan?"

"I-iya aku memang Minseok, ke-kenapa?"

"Ayo kita ke kantin" gadis cantik itu tersenyum dan langsung menarik Minseok dan pergi keluar kelas. Minseok merasa canggung sebenarnya tapi dia tau maksud gadis ini baik padanya. Lagian untung juga kan dia kalau udah punya teman yang kayanya asik ini. Lu Han mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh penjuru kelas dan kembali tertidur.

Minseok SIDE

Minseok dan gadis cantik itu duduk sambil menikmati makan siang mereka di bangku dekat jendela. Belum 1 jam tetapi mereka sudah bisa seakrab ini.

"Iya kau benar Seokie aku juga suka drama itu, kau benar-benar tidak pernah memakai makeup?"

"nggak juga Baekie, aku selalu memakai pelembap dan pencuci muka."

"Itu beda lagi Seokie kamu tuh gimana sih, nanti deh aku ajarin kamu make up, tapi make up aku sekarang gimana?"

"Hem... kamu cantik banget, aku sampe gak ngenalin kamu pas kamu ngajak aku seenak jidat ke kantin."

"Itukan karna aku udah kebawa laper hehe lagian emang kamu baru kenal sama aku kan. Kamu mau ikut eskul apa seokie?"

"kekeke...Kalau kamu ikut apa?"

"Aku sih nyanyi sama dancer masuk perkumpulan kesenian gitu deh, disini sih banyak eskul"

"Lu Han ikut apa?"

"Lu Han? Teman sebangkumu itu? Mana ada eskul yang mau nerima dia. Aku saranin kamu jangan banyak ngomong sama dia, jangan banyak tanya sama dia, jangan banyak ganggu dia kalau kamu gak mau tulang kamu patah!"

"Kok ceritanya horor banget ya. Kaya dia itu malaikat maut, emangnya kenapa sih baek?"

"Kamu tuh banyak tanya deh, nanti juga tau sendiri. Di kelas kit itu banyak yang aneh kelakuannya. Aku juga males sebenernya masuk ke kelas itu."

"Iya sih baek, kamu juga aneh kan ya"

"Yee dasar tembem bisanya kamu bilang gitu ke aku! Awas aja kamu ya, udah ah mending aku lanjut ngebahas make up, kamu mau tau gak gimana caranya aku bisa make up dengan baik dan benar gini ceritanya seokie bla~~bla~~bla."

Minseok hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan teman barunya itu. Baru kali ini dia langsung punya teman dekat, seakan mereka sudah mengenal sejak lama. Wajahnya cantik namun terdapat kantung mata yang terlihat meskipun ditutup make up tebalnya.

Minseok duduk sambil memberikan roti dan susu di atas meja Lu Han. Lu Han memutar bola matanya malas, dan beranjak pergi dari kelas.

"Dasar tuh orang gak tau terimakasih apa ya! Masih mending aku baik sama dia setelah perlakuan dia sama aku dari awal Idiot dasar!"

Jam pelajaran sudah berakhir namun Lu Han belum juga kembali. Minseok dengan malas memasukan semua barang-barang Lu Han ke dalam tasnya. Dia keluar kelas dengan bergandengan tangan bersama Baekhyun. Tak lama kemudian Lu Han datang dan langsung mengambil tasnya dan pergi pulang.

MINSEOK SIDE

Minseok menghela nafasnya saat melihat kondisi kamarnya berantakan. Ini pasti kerjan ke dua adiknya. Adik kurang ajar yang sama sekali berbeda dengan Kim Minseok kita ini.

"KIM JONGDAE, KIM JONGIN AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN NANTI!" teriaknya yang sontak membuat Nyonya Kim datang memeriksa keadaan Minseok

"Min kenapa berteriak? Sayang kamarmu kenapa berantakan?" tanya ibunya heran. Disini Kim Minseok adalah seorang gadis pencinta kebersihan saking cintanya mungkin dia rela ngebersihin seluruh isi dunia sekaligus.

"Ini pasti kerjaan dae dan kai!dia pasti ngambil stick ps sama semprotan air yang udah aku umpetin bu!" jawab Minseok dengan nada merajuknya.

"Ibu kan juga bilang jangan main ngumpetin barang adik kamu. Mereka itu setan kecil, ibu juga bingung mereka dapet kelakuan dari mana, aahh... pasti dari Appamu ini!"

"Gimana aku gak ngumpetin bu. Ayah sama Kai tuh sama aja main PS seenak jidat abis itu sisa makanan sama minumannya dibiarin aja. Si dae juga cewek-cewek tapi jorok banget kerjaanya bikin rumah becek, dia itu mau jadi ahli semprot kali bu!"

"Waktu ibu ngandung dae ibu mukulin tukang semprot tanaman. Mungkin itu hukum karma buat keluarga kita nak."

Minseok mengusap wajahnya kasar. Percuma mau ngomong sama ibu atau bapaknya apalagi adiknya yang bener-bener setan kecil, mereka itu keluarga aneh saking anehnya malah kaya perkumpulan genk yang tinggal di satu rumah.

LuHan SIDE

Lu Han melempar tasnya ke arah tempat tidur King Size nya itu. Hari ini sama saja dengan hari sebelumnya membosankan. Apalagi dengan kedatangan murid baru sok kenal itu, makin males deh dia masuk kelas. Saat dia memandang keluar jendela perutnya berbunyi.

"Oh Shit! Kenapa manusia harus lapar segala!" Lu Han beranjak turun dari kamarnya, namun sebelum itu dia melihat ada roti di balik tasnya. Saat di buka ternyata bukan hanya roti tapi juga susu.

"Ini pasti dari gadis Jepang itu, siapa namanya aku lupa Minah, Minoh aahh lupa lah. tunggu ini apa?"

Lu Han mengambil note yang tertempel di kotak susu yang dia yakini itu dari gadis Jepang yang dia sendiri lupa siapa namanya.

Hai, bisakah kita berteman? Kau jutek sekali sih padahal aku tidak punya salah apapun. Ini roti dan susunya anggap saja ini untuk perkenalan kita sebagai teman sebangku. Jangan suka membolos aku dengar kau nakal :D hahaha aku juga nakal mari kita berteman anak nakal ^^

Kim Minseok ^^

Lu Han menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Biasanya murid baru sekalipun yang belum mengenal Lu Han tidak akan mau mencoba dekat dengannya, apalagi jika teman-teman yang lainnya sudah memberitahu tingkah laku Lu Han yang sebenarnya.

"Dasar wanita aneh" ucapnya sambil memakan roti dan meminum susu dari Minseok.

BRAK...

"Huh... padahal rotinya belum habis. Dia membuatku selalu kehilangan nafsu makan. Bisa- bisa aku begeng seumur hidup."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

LuHan membopong tubuh ayahnya yang sedang mabuk. Well, ini bukan pertama kalinya ayahnya pulang dengan kondisi mabuk seperti ini. Paling ini karna pekerjaannya di kantor yang membuat ayahnya pusing. Ibunya? Dia lebih sering tinggal di luar kota bersama sekumpulan ibu-ibu kaya raya. Yang sering LuHan sebut 'genk emak kurang kerjaan'. Di rumah sebesar istana ini dia seperti rapunzel versi cowok yang dikurung di menara. Tapi gak di kurung juga sih lebih tepatnya LuHan yang mengurung diri.

"Hei LuHan kau anakku bukan?"

"..."

"Cepatlah tumbuh cari uang sendiri. Ibumu hanya tau cara menghabiskan uangku."

"..."

"Kau sudah ku asuh jadi kau harus hormat padaku! Ambilkan mainanku,kita mulai bermain"

"Aku malas! Aku tidak mau bermain permainan bodohmu itu!"

"Kurang ajar kau, cepat ambil!"

LuHan melangkahkan kakinya malas ke arah gudang untuk mengambil permainan bodoh ayahnya itu. Permainan yang tujuannya mencari sebuah keuntungan palsu sebuah keuntungan sesaat. Diambilnya box dari lemari tua itu lalu meletakkan kotak itu di depan ayahnya sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Kau harus bermain denganku"

"Aku bilang,aku tidak mau bermain permainan bodohmu itu meskipun aku mengerti ayah!"

Raut muka ayah LuHan seketika mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya, dengan malas LuHan duduk di kursi itu sambil merapihkan kartu-kartu dan mulai mengocoknya.

30 menit kemudian...

"Kalah kau nak! Berikan 100.000 dolar pada ayah!"

"Tapi ayah kamu curang."

"Tetap saja permainan ya permainan ayah tidak mau tau"

"Baiklah... aku jalan lagi ya... waahhh! Aku dapat kartu dana umum"

"Huh... aku sudah terlalu kaya LuHan aku akan pergi ke kamar... ku rasa aku lelah"

"Yak! Tapi kan kita belum selesai main monopolinya ayah! Dasar pecundang"

"Main saja sendiri aku sudah cukup kaya tuan muda LuHan"

Ayah LuHan menaiki anak tangga dan masuk ke kamarnya. LuHan mendengus kesal, bisa-bisanya ayahnya menghentikan permainan padahal LuHan sedang asik-asiknya bermain. Sudah 1 tahun mereka tidak seperti ini. LuHan sendiri memaklumi kerjaan ayahnya di kantor apalagi jika ibunya sudah meminta barang-barang mahal. Dengan langkah gontai LuHan memasuki kamarnya dan berbaring disamping ranjangnya lalu tertidur pulas.

Keesokan Harinya...

Mendadak Kyuhyun seongsaenim masuk pagi-pagi sekali murid disana juga Cuma baru ada LuHan,Minseok,Baekhyun,dan 1 orang murid laki-laki yang memang selalu datang jam segini Chanyeol si ketua kelas baru yang very very culun. Minseok yang melihat arah pandang gurunya itu mencoba membangunkan LuHan yang sedang tertidur pulas. Untungnya usahanya berhasil dia membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menyimak apa yang gurunya itu akan katakan.

"Baiklah anak-anak ini memang kesalahan saya, hari ini saya ada urusan jadi tolong sampaikan pada yang lain untuk membentuk 1 kelompok yang terdiri dari 2 orang agar lebih tertib tolong berurut dari absen kumpulkan karangan puisi hasil karya kelompok masing-masing 3 hari lagi mengerti?"

"Mengerti saem" jawab mereka.

"Chanyeol wakil ketua kelas kita siapa? Bapak baru menerima nama kamu sebagai ketua kelas."

"Soal itu saya tidak tau."

"Hem...LuHan kau jadi wakil ketua kelas"

"A-apa a-aku? Tapi saem aku kan..."

"Perintah! Kelas ini sangat susah diatur dan saya harap kamu memberi contoh yang baik LuHan. Minseok kau sudah resmi masuk club taekwondo jadi rajinlah datang latihan. Cukup sekian ya bapak permisi dulu."

Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruang kelas yang sepi itu. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Minseok dan memberikan deathglarenya sedangkan Minseok malah nyengir watados. Jelas banget Baekhyun ngasih deathglare,Minseok itukan udah dapet promosi Cuma-Cuma dari Baekhyun tapi malah mengkhianatinya. Padahal Baekhyun udah hampir 100 kali ngajak dia buat gabung ke club dancenya.

"Minseok kamu kok malah ikutan eskul itu sih! Aku udah bilang kan kamu masuk eskul dance aja!"

"hehehe maaf ya baekkie sayang, dari smp aku udah ikut eskul itu, tapi tenang aja aku biasa punya eskul lebih dari 1 kok"

"Bagus aku tau kamu bakal gabung ke club dance"

"Kayanya nggak deh baek,aku mau gabung sama baseball aja kayanya seru"

Baekhyun menatap Minseok gak percaya, bisa-bisanya dia ngikutin eskul baseball yang umumnya buat cowok semua. Dia mau jadi apa masuk baseball paling cuma jadi penonton bayaran atau ikutan jadi tim cheers tapi kalo kaya gitu kenapa masuk baseball segala.

"Kamu naksir sama anak baseball ya?"

"Nggak"

"Jangan bohong seokie"

"Beneran baek"

Karna merasa terganggu mendengar percakapan antara Minseok dan Baekhyun,LuHan akhirnya mengebrak mejanya sendiri dan memberikan tatapan innoncentnya untuk keuda sahabat yang ketemu baru 2 hari.

"Kalian kalau mau ngerumpi sana keluar!"

"Ye,kamu emang siapa! Ngatur-ngatur aja! Suka-suka aku sama seokie dong!"

"Kamu yang dipanggil seokie ikut aku!"

"ikut aku? Kemana ehh..."

"LuHan mau kau apakan seokie jangan melakukan yang tidak-tidak!"

LuHan menarik tangan Minseok menjauh dari kelas yang menyisakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Minseok berdegub kencang ini sangat menyebalkan mau apa sih lelaki mata rusa ini. Padahal dia tidak berbuat apa-apa kalau karna berisik seharusnya sahabatnya Baekhyun yang disalahkan dia kan yang paling berisik kalo ngomong.

CHANBAEK SIDE

Baekhyun duduk lagi dibanguknya dia menerawang apa yang akan LuHan lakukan pada sahabat barunya itu. Padahal dia sudah memperingatkan Minseok untuk jangan dekat-dekat samaLuHan apalagi nyari gara-gara sama dia. Baekhyun memandang sudut kelas,dia lupa bahwa yang datang pagi ini bukan mereka bertiga saja tapi juga Chanyeol siswa terpintar di kelas dan disekolah, anak kepala sekolah di SMA dekat Seungri.

"Eh... kacamata kuda kamu gak capek apa baca buku terus. Aku yakin tempat tidur kamu pasti dalemnya buku semua ya? Atau jangan-jangan di dalam kamar kamu juga ada perpusatakaan"

"Ya kau benar"

"Memangnya kamu gak diajarin sopan santun ya aku ngomong kan gak singkat! Tapi kenapa kamu Cuma jawab gitu doang!dasar kacamata kuda gak punya etika!"

"Kamu yang gak punya etika ngatain orang kacamata kuda aku punya nama, namaku Chanyeol dasar tukang dandan!"

"A-apa! Ternyata kamu bisa ngatain orang juga? Aku gak nyangka tapi itu bagus!"

Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang dilihatnya Baekhyun mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum tulus. Senyum yang membuat Chanyeol ingin menjitaknya beberapa kali, namun dia sadar itu akan membuang waktunya lebih baik dia belajar untuk ujian yang akan datang. Baekhyun mencoba menahan tawanya melihat wajah kesal seorang Chanyeol.

LuMin SIDE

LuHan menarik tangan Minseok pergi ke kantin. Walaupun Minseok berteriak memaki namanya namun seorang LuHan tidak akan mundur hanya karna teriakan seorang Kim Minseok. LuHan mendudukan Minseok dibangku tepat dekat jendela bangku yang biasanya LuHan tempati jika dia ingin ke kantin. LuHan bergegas pergi yang kelihatannya dia ingin membeli sesuatu. Minseok mengumpat dalam hati melihat kelakuan absurd teman sebangkunya itu, benar kata Baekhyun dia kelas orang-orangnya nggak ada yang beres semua. Tak lama kemudian LuHan datang dengan 2 roti dan 2 kotak susu.

"Ini Makan" LuHan menaruh roti dan susu itu dihadapan Minseok yang dihadiahi tawa kencang dari mulut manis seorang Kim Minseok.

"Hahaha... kamu lucu banget sih bisa-bisanya masang tampang sangar padahal Cuma mau ngajak aku ke kantin"

"Cih... aku Cuma mau ngembaliin susu sama roti kamu yang sengaja kamu taruh di tas aku, aku gak suka punya balas budi jadi mulai sekarang jangan pernah mau tau tentang aku lagi! Jangan deketin aku lagi! Dan jangan minta jadi temen aku lagi! Aku lebih baik gak punya temen!"

"Tapi aku emang gak mau tau tentang kamu,dan aku gak niat deket sama kamu, lagipula aku juga Cuma sekali minta kamu buat jadi temen aku"

"Terserah!" LuHan beranjak pergi dari kantin itu menyisakan Minseok yang dengan senang hatinya memakan roti dan susu yang diberikan LuHan tadi. Pandangannya mengelilingi penjuru kantin melihat-lihat dan mencoba menghafal seluruh sudut kantin sekolahnya.

"Tunggu dulu ini apa..."

Minseok mengambil sebuah foto yang terjatuh saat LuHan meninggalkan kantin. Di amatinya foto itu baik-baik, sepertinya dia kenal siapa yang ada di foto itu. Dia coba mengingat, fikirannya melayang jauh sampai dia berteriak histeris.

"Yak! LuHan apa yang kau lakukan pada fotoku! Kau pasti hatersku ya! Oh tidak majalah itu baru saja keluar dan dia membelinya? Aku rasa dia memang benar-benar hatersku! Apa-apaan dengan tanduk dikepalaku taring disenyumku dan alisku kenapa jadi begini tunggu tulisan apa ini..."

'Kim Minseok gadis pindahan Jepang yang jelek dan menyebalkan, yang tak sengaja jadi model majalh. Kau lebih cantik dengan tanduk dan taring itu.

LuHan^^'

"Yak! DASAR KAU RUSA IDIOT! AKU TIDAK SUDI PUNYA TEMAN SEPERTIMU!"

Minseok menatap sendu fotonya kali ini. Dia menyesal mengapa dia harus memberikan note itu pada LuHan. Benar kata Baekhyun seharusnya dia tidak punya urusan apa-apa dengan namja rusa itu. Minseok bangun dari tempat duduknya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas.

Minseok menghela nafas panjang dan memasang wajah sedih,frustasi,dan bingung disaat yang bersamaan. Seperti seseorang yang tengah patah semangat dan tidak punya tujuan hidup. Dia merutuki nomor urut absennya sendiri. Kenapa dia harus bersama orang yang tak ia kenal dengan baik. Mengapa dua bersama orang yang mempunyai jiwa sasaeng.

"Kau saja kerjakan sendiri!" Minseok menoleh ke arah suara itu. LuHan yang absennya di atas Minseok resmi menjadi partner untuk membuat puisi kali ini. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Ini tugas kelompok LU-HAN! Kau mengerti kata KE-LOM-POK tidak!"

"Tau"

"Seharusnya kita kerjakan bersama-sama! Dasar manusia idiot!"

"Ya,aku memang idiot jadi aku gak bakal bisa buat puisi nona model"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak masuk SLB sekalian! Dasar tuan LUAR BIASA!"

Minseok dan LuHan saling beradu tatapan tajam. Awalnya Minseok kira LuHan tidak semenyebalkan itu,awalnya Minseok kira LuHan hanya kurang bergaul tapi ternyata lagi-lagi Baekhyun sahabatnya itu benar. Mulai sekarang Minseok harus lebih percaya pada sahabat tukang gosipnya itu.

"Seokie tugas kelompok mu pasti Cuma kamu yang bikin kan?"

"Ya tebakanmu memang selalu tepat wahai sahabat"ucap Minseok sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Cckckck... Chanyeol si kacamata kuda juga membuatnya sendiri. Dia bilang kalau aku yang buat bisa-bisa temanya bedak atau lipstik"

"Hahaha dia memang pintar bisa membaca fikiranmu"

"Iya karna yang aku fikirkan hanya kecantikan"

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti kamu akan tau Seokie dan aku harap kamu bisa ngerti"

"Pasti Baek"

Minseok memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan mencubit pipinya gemas. Minseok masih penasaran kenapa sahabat barunya itu sangat tekun sekali berdandan padahal dirinya sendiri tak mau tau soal cara make up yang ia tau ibunya hanya menyuruhnya memakai handbody ketika berpergian dan memakai pelembab muka agar kulitnya tidak kering. Dilain itu dia sama sekali tidak tau.

Chanyeol beranjak mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan Minseok yang sedang asik berpelukan itu. Bola matanya memutar malas,kenapa sih para perempuan senang sekali berpelukan?

"Eh.. makeup aku udah buat puisinya kamu tinggal ketik"

"kamu bilang segala urusan sama kamu"

"Itu untuk membuat puisi bukan ngetik! Kerjain aja sih, aku bakal bilang kamu gak kerja kelompok"

"Jahat banget sih! Aku kan Cuma nanya kacamata kuda gak punya etika! Seenaknya banget sih kamu itu!"

"suka-suka"

Chanyeol memutar badanya dan beranjak ke kursinya lalu menghela nafas dan kembali belajar. LuHan yang tiba-tiba menghilang tadi saat Baekhyun menghampiri Minseok pun duduk lagi dibangkunya.

"Eh gembul aneh.. udah bikin belum puisinya?!"

"Apa katamu! Gembul aneh? MEMANGNYA KAMU SIAPA! BERANINYA NGATAIN AKU KAYA GITU! KAMU EMANG NYEBELIN DASAR IDIOT!IDIOT!IDIOT!"

"Kamu marah?"

"Aishh... YAIYALAH AKU MARAH! EMANG KAMU FIKIR MANA ADA YANG MAU DIKATAIN GEMBUL ANEH! AKU GAK GEMBUL TAU DASAR RUSA IDIOT!"

"Oh"

"Oh?! Hanya OH?! Dasar tidak punya etika! Udah seenaknya nyuruh aku buat ngerjain tugas sendiri! sama aja kamu hutang budi tau!"

"Cafe L.M tepat pulang sekolah nanti!"

Minseok cengo mendengar jawaban LuHan. Apa-apaan dia mengatakan Cafe L.M tepat pulang sekolah?Lama kelamaan wajahnya memerah malu.

"Hei... fikiran apa ini! Mana mungkin dia mengajakku kencan!"

"Min kenapa berteriak?" tanya Woohyun teman sekelasnya saat melewati bangku Minseok.

"Hehehe tidak kok,kebetulan ada kabar baru tentang EXO dan kamu tau xiumin oppa makin cute" ucap Minseok berbinar-binar. Woohyun menatapanya sambil tersenyum dan mengusap rambut panjang Minseok. Woohyun memang menyukai Minseok saat pertama kali bertemu. Ya mereka memang tidak bertemu di sekolah awalnya, tapi di depan sebuah pusat perbelanjaan.

FLASHBACK

Minseok mencoba mencari keberadaan kedua adiknya Jongdae dan Jongin. Dia mengitari pusat perbelanjaan itu, namun lagi-lagi dia menghela nafas panjangnya. Padahal dirinya tadi sudah memperingatkan Jongdae dan Jongin untuk tetap disisinya. Namun malah dia sendiri yang tidak berada disisi adiknya. Minseok keluar dari mall itu dan duduk di trotoar jalan,dia menutup wajahnya sambil menangis. Minseok baru tinggal lagi di Korea 1 minggu jadi dia bahkan lupa bagaimana jalan untuk kerumahnya sendiri. Minseok tinggal di Jepang bersama bibi&pamannya sedangkan kedua orang tua dan kedua adiknya tinggal di Korea.

"Adik kecil kenapa menangis?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang memakai seragam SMA, Minseok membuka tangannya dan melihat siapa yang bertanya lalu dia menangis semakin kencang.

"Tenang ya, Oppa bukan orang jahat. Dimana orang tuamu adik kecil?"

"Aku bukan adik kecil! Umurku sudah 17 tahun asal kau tau hikss...hikss... aku lelah selalu dianggap anak yang berusia 12 tahun huuuwwee..."

"Maaf aku tidak tau, tapi wajahmu memang menyatakan begitu"

"Huuuwwweee...Jongdae Jongin..."

Semua mata mengarah ke Minseok. Lalu menatap tajam ke arah pemuda bernama Woohyun tersebut. Woohyun yang menyadari tatapan tajam dari semua orang itu mencoba menenangkan Minseok sampai suara teriakan membuat dia kaget.

"Minseokie Eonni/Noona"

"Hiks... daeie,kaie aku tersesat..."

"Kami mencarimu kemana-mana eonni,udah aku bilang kan jangan sok tau"

"Iya Noona aku gak tau apa jadinya kalo kita gak nemuin kamu. Dasar Noona yang menyusahkan!"

Minseok menjitak kepala adiknya yang bernama Kai itu. Kedua adiknya memang sangat mengesalkan namun Minseok sangat menyanyangi kedua adiknya itu.

"Itu siapa Noona? Baru beberapa saat ditinggal kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Kai yang dibalas anggukan Jongdae dan tatapan tajam dari Minseok.

"Enak aja emang aku cewek murahan! Aku juga gak tau siapa dia, siapa namamu?"

"Eh... namaku? Namaku Nam Woohyun"

"Eonni dia bersekolah di SMA Seungri tempat kau bersekolah nanti."

"Iya benar kata daeie Noona"

"Aku memang bersekolah di Seungri. Kau menjadi murid SMA Seungri nanti?"

"Woohyun Hyung aku titip Noona ya kalau dia bersekolah disana."

"Baiklah siapa namamu? Kai ya?"

"Iya nama dia Kai dan namaku Kim Jongdae Yeodongsaeng dari Kim Minseok. Oke saudara-saudaraku sebaiknya kita pulang Eomma dan Appa pasti sudah menunggu."

Minseok dan kedua adiknya membungkuk pada Woohyun,Minseok tersenyum kearah Woohyun dan langsung menggandeng tangan kedua adiknya itu. Semenjak itulah Nam Woohyun menyukai seorang Kim Minseok.

FLASHBACK END

Woohyun masih asik memperhatikan bagaimana Minseok menceritakan idolanya Xiumin EXO dia sebenarnya tidak memperhatikan ceritanya melainkan memperhatikan mimik wajah Minseok yang menurutnya sangat imut itu. LuHan datang kebangkunya dan memandang malas Minseok dan Woohyun.

"Ekhem.. kau bi..."Woohyun yang sudah menyadari kehadiran LuHan berdiri dari bangkunya dan tersenyum ke arah LuHan.

"Tolong jangan kasar padanya" bisik Woohyun saat akan melewati LuHan. Woohyun mencubit pipi Minseok dan langsung kembali ke tempat dudu semulanya.

"Kau pacarnya si anak basket itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Hem. Pulang sekolah kau kerjakan puisi itu di Cafe L.M"

"Kalo akhirnya aku doang yang ngerjain mending gak usah ke Cafe!"

"Aku teraktir kamu"

"Aku punya uang sendiri"

"Terus mau kamu apa! Aku udah niat baik bantuin kamu!"

"Anter aku keliling Korea"

"Kamu fikir Korea seuprit apa! Dasar gembul aneh!"

"Aish...! berhenti berkata seperti itu! Yasudah antarakan aku keliling daerah sini

"Emangnya kamu gak punya sanak saudara apa! Katanya orang tua kamu orang Korea asli"

"Yaudah kalo gak mau tinggal bilang sama Kyuhyun saem kalo..."

"Dasae gembul aneh pengancam!"

"Biarin weeekkk..."

"Kamu mikir dong pake otak kalo kita keliling pasti bakal pulang malem,aku sih males banget pulang malem karna kamu"

"iya juga sih. Yaudah gimana kalo hari Minggu?"

"Hm..."

"Hm...? artinya setuju? Waahh aku gak nyangka ternyata kamu baik juga"

Minseok memeluk LuHan membelalakan matanya mendapat perlakuan Minseok. Minseok yang sadar akan tingkahnya pun melepas pelukannya dari LuHan, kebiasaan memeluk seseorang saat senang sepertinya belum hilang dari seorang Kim Minseok. Untung saja tidak ada yang melihat mereka tadi. Lebih untungnya sahabatnya Baekhyun sedang frustasi karna Chanyeol yang berubah fikiran agar Baekhyun dan dia sama-sama membuat puisi.

"Maaf...aku...aku"

"Ya gak usah diterusin"

LuHan memundurkan kursinya dan melipat tangannya di dada sambil melihat ke arah luar jendela. Fikiranya menerawang jauh, teringat sesuatu yang tidak dia ingat. Hari ini kelas full kosong. Dari pelajaran Kyuhyun songsaenim sampai bel pulang sekolah tidak ada guru yang masuk.

"Min bantuin aku dong ngerjain tugas pusinya"

"Aku sama LuHan juga mau buat puisi kamu mau ikut?"

"Wah boleh juga tuh!"

"Ehh.. tukang dandan ayo cepetan kita ke taman aja"

"Taman? Kamu ngajak aku ke taman kacamata kuda? Aishh... kenapa aku gak bisa jalan-jalan sama pacar atau siapapun asal jangan sama si kacamata kuda ini"

"Dasar bodoh di taman itu buat nyari inspirasi tau!"

"Iya deh iya tuan pintar! Seokie sayang aku pergi dulu ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Seokie aku gak tau apa yang bakal LuHan lakuin sama kamu! Jaga jarak sama dia Seokie"

"Ayo cepetan!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun yang mulutnya masih asik mengoceh.

"Seokie jika dia macam-macam panggil saja ambulance atau polis 88 kalau perlu hubungi aku.. oh iya 119 Seokie 119..." ucap Baekhyun terakhir kalinya sebelum dia tertelan oleh pintu dan Chanyeol yang seenak kacamatanya menarik Baekhyun.

"Apa-apaan sahabatmu emangnya aku penjahat!"

"Aku fikir juga gitu, kamu emang lebih cocok jadi penjahat"

"Dasargembul!"

LuHan berjalan keluar kelasnya diikuti Minseok yang berjalan di belakangnya. Saat diperjalanan menuju cafe juga LuHan mendahului Minseok berjalan.

"Hei gembul, aku gak bawa uang jadi hari ini kamu yang neraktir"

"..."

"Kamu tuli atau gak mau neraktir aku?"

"..."

"Hei Minseok!"

LuHan memandang malas ke arah Minseok yang sedang mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sambil duduk di trotoar. Luhan lalu datang menghampiri Minseok.

"Segitu aja capek!"

"aku gak boleh kecapean LuHan"

"Dasar anak mamih."

"Biarin aja aku e... ehh kamu mau ngapain!"

LuHan menggendong Minseok di belakangnya. Minseok tadinya memberontak namun dia sadar LuHan hanya ingin bersikap baik padanya. Oleh karena itu Minseok menempelkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher LuHan.

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Loh kenapa nanya gitu?"

"Kamu pulang aja deh dari pada nyusahin. Biar aku aja yang ngerjain"

"Dasar! Yaudah dari sini lurus aja terus ada pertigaan belok kanan ya, ada cat warna biru iru rumah aku."

"Ya baiklah."

LuHan berjalan sambil menggendong Minseok. Terdapat senyum tulus di wajah LuHan ketika dia mendapati Minseok tertidur dengan mulut terbuka dan sedikit mendengkur. Awalnya LuHan kira Minseok itu feminim karna dia juga seorang model majalah tapi ternyata semua itu sangat tidak sepadan dengan kelakuaanya di dunia nyata.

"Ya ampun Minseokie Noona apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Jongin saat keluar dari rumahnya lalu mendapati Minseok tertidur tepat di dekat pintu masuk.

"Kai ada apa?" tanya Ayahnya.

"Tuh liat kelakuan anak Appa!"

"Dia Noonamu juga bodoh!"

"Hehehe... Appa lebih baik Appa pindahkan saja Noona ke kamarnya."

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku? Em... aku pergi main PS dulu ya Appa byee..byee"

"Yak! Dasar anak sableng! Daeie bantu Appa nak"

Jongdae berlari ke arah suara Appanya itu. Dia lagi-lagi merutuki Eonni seperti Minseok yang demen tidur dimana-mana.

'Aish... Minseokie Eonni aku gak percaya bahkan kamu bisa ketiduran di depan pintu? Apa segitu capeknya di SMA?'Batin Jongdae yang membantu ayahnya membawa Minseok ke kamarnya. Kalo urusan tidur Minseok tuh ngebo banget yang bisa bangunin dia dengan cepat itu cuma bibinya yang super duper berisik.

MINSEOK SIDE

Minseok perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Jongdae sedang melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap tajam kakaknya itu.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kenapa? Eonni kebiasaanmu itu harus disingkirkan tau gak! Tidur kok di depan pintu, malu sama tetangga Eonni."

"Aku?Tidur? di depan pintu?"

"Iya"

Minseok mencoba mengingat kejadian saat pulang sekolah. Oh iya bukannya dia digendong LuHan tadi ya. Berarti ini semua kelakuan...

"LUHAN BIADAB!"

"Siapa LuHan?"

"Hanya orang gila"

"Orang gila? Kau berteman dengan orang gila? Pantas saja kau jadi gila"

"Yak! Jaga omonganmu Daeie"

Ddrtt...drrttt...drrrttt...

Handphone Minseok bergetar menandakan pesan masuk. Dia melihat nomor ponsel yang tidak ada dikontaknya. Dia membuka pesan dan membelalakan matanya.

'di-dia ke-kenapa tau nomor ponselku? Aku harus bagaimana? Aku takut'


	3. Chapter 3&4

**_Chapter 3_**

Minseok berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya matanya mengawasi takut-takut DIA muncul tiba-tiba walaupun dia jago bela diri, tapi dia tidak bisa seenaknya juga memukul orang lain. Saat Minseok sudah dekat dengan kelasnya suara lain yang diyakini adalah DIA mengintrupsi membuat Minseok panik dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Noona, kenapa tidak membalas pesan dariku?"

"Emm... anu Sehun aku gak ada pulsa, iya gak ada pulsa."

"Oh gitu, aku tuh kangen banget sama Noona, Noona tau kan sejak pandangan pertama aku tuh udah jatuh cinta sama Noona. Walaupun Noona disini belum lama tapi hatiku udah mentok di Noona, Noona itu yang tercan..."

"Ekhemm..."

"LuHan? Ngapain kamu disini?"

"Annyeong LuHan sunbaenim"

"Masuk"

"Maksudnya?"

"Dikit lagi bel, kamu bukannya anak kelas 10 kan? Sana masuk kelas"

"Oh.. ne sunbaenim. Noona aku masuk kelas dulu ya. Jangan lupa balas pesanku I Love You *flying kiss*" SeHun berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Huuuwweekk... *nangkep kiss melayang Sehun lalu diinjek*"

"LuHan itu kan lovenya buat aku *Minseok melihat love yang telah hancur*"

LuHan mendorong Minseok masuk ke dalam kelas yang diikuti sumpah serapah dari mulut Minseok. LuHan duduk disampingnya sambil meletakan kakinya diatas meja.

"LuHan kamu kan yang naro aku di deket pintu"

"Iya"

"Kamu kok tegaan banget sih sama perempuan"

"Salah sendiri tidur"

"Tapi kamu kan bisa bangunin aku!"

"Kamu itu ngebo tau!"

"Bener juga sih, gimana pusinya?"

"Udah"

"Kamu jadikan anter aku keliling daerah sini?"

"Gak"

"Ish... jahat banget sih kenapa semua cowok gak nepatin janjinya!"

"Aku bukan Sehun"

"Kok bawa-bawa Sehun sih! Sehun tuh Cuma hoobae yang..."

"Lagi deket sama kamu?"

"Aduh kamu kok kepo banget sih"

"GR"

"Dasar nyebelin !"

Minseok monyong-monyong mendengar jawaban singkat dari LuHan. Saat itu matanya melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang mendapat intruksi cara membuat puisi dari Chanyeol. Tingkah laku Baekhyun yang menggemaskan saat frustasi membuat Minseok menyunggingkan senyumnya. Terlintas difikirannya untuk menjodohkan mereka berdua. Chanyeol yang pendiam,Baekhyun yang cerewet,Chanyeol yang culun dan Baekhyun yang elegan,Chanyeol yang giat belajar dan Baekhyun yang malas belajar. Dua kepribadian yang dijadikan menjadi satu apa mungkin bisa?

.

.

.

Keluarga Minseok saat ini sedang bersantai di ruang Keluarga. Minseok yang asik membaca novel,Kai dan Jongdae yang sedang bertaruh bermain PS di Laptop Kai dan Eomma Appanya yang sedang menonton drama.

Tok...tok...tok

"Daeie,kaie,seokie bukakan pintunya"

"Aduh eomma aku sama Kai kan lagi main PS suruh aja Appa atau Seokie Eonni"

"Appa dan Eomma lagi nonton drama, ini udah sampe episode 14 daeie lagi seru-serunya iya kan yeobo?"

"Iya honey itu benar"

"Appa berhenti memanggil eomma dengan sebutan honey aku geli tau!"

"Kurang ajar dasar item!"

"Yee Appa juga item, disini yang putih Cuma para wanita"

Tok...tok...tok

"Kalian kenapa ribet banget sih! Tibang suruh buka pintu aja kaya dapet giliran ronda"

"Yaudah sana buka pintunya seokie"

"Aku tau sejak awal eomma niatnya mau nyuruh aku-_-"

"Hehehe... kau memang pintar Seokie"

Minseok berjalan ke rah pintu depan rumahnya. Padahal sih ini mah pasti abang-abang tukang POS atau nggak JNE soalnya Jongin suka banget kirim surat buat temennya Kyungsoo di Amerika kalo adiknya yang bontot mah suka banget online shop. Pas dibuka bener aja kan itu tukang POS.

"Permisi, tukang POS kan ya?"

"Lu...LuHan? sejak kapan kamu jadi tukang POS?"

"Apa sih! Aku bukan tukang POS"

"Eh.. iya sih ya sejak kapan ada tukang POS pake t-shirt sama celana pendek, kamu mau ngapain?"

"Nepatin janji"

"Janji? Oh... iya aku ba..."

"Eomma...Appa... namjachingu Minseokie Eonni datang!"

"Yak! KIM JONGDAE SIALAN!"

"Siapa? Siapa yang mau sama Noona?"

"Yak! Dia itu Noonamu Kaie"

"Hehe.. maaf Appa"

Seketika itu seluruh keluarga Minseok sedang berada di ambang pintu dan itu membuat LuHan syok, pantes aja sih Minseok rada-rada aneh semua keluarganya juga aneh.

"Kamu temen sekelasnya Seokie?"

"Ne abojin"

"Beneran bukan namjachingunya Seokie?"

"Eomma aku udah bilang aku gak bakal punya pacar kaya si LuHan"

"Eonni kamu jangan gitu nanti hukum karma aja"

"Iya bener Noona aku juga bilang gak suka sama Kyungsoo sekarang aku jadi suka sama dia."

"Curhat?"

"Appa! Inikan curahan hati anakmu!"

"Appa seharunya Kaie Oppa diajarkan bagaiamana cara mendapat Yeojachingu. Dia selalu gagal mendekati wanita."

"Aduh kalian kenapa sih! Dasar aneh. Eomma kenapa hidup Seokie kok gini banget ya. Udah dapet eomma sama appa pencinta drama punya adik cowok yadong,tukang main PS,tukang adu jangkrik,adu semut, yang cewek joroknya kabinabina (keterlaluan) kamar setiap hari seokie yang beresin huft... pusing pala Seokie"

"Minum konidin" ucap mereka serempak kecuali LuHan tentunya.

"Yak! Aish... LuHan ayo berangkat!"

"Noona jangan terlalu agresif"

"Iya Seokie kasian namjachingumu"

"Dia bukan Namjachingku eomma!"

"Yasudah ganti baju sana,Appa sama Eomma mau lanjut nonton drama"

"Astaga Kaie Oppa PS kita!"

"Kau benar! Ayo cepetan daeie"

Jongdae dan Kai pun ngibrit lagi ke laptop. Sementara LuHan masih cengo dengan keadaan keluarga Minseok. Andai keluarganya segila itu.

"Abojin..omonim... kami pamit dulu"

"Iya hati-hati di jalan, dan Seokie jangan terlalu agresif sepert Appamu kepada namjachingumu."

"Aishh... eomma! Aku bilang di..."

"Kami pamit abojin omonim"

LuHan menunduk dan menggengam tangan Minseok keluar rumahnya. Kedua mata orang tua Minseok berbinar-binar cerah, baru kal ini Minseok membawa namjachingunya kerumah fikir mereka. LuHan membawa Minseok berkeliling, namun hanya suara Minseok saja yang mendominasi sepanjang perjalanan sedangkan LuHan hanya diam sambil mengemudi sebenarnya fikirannya entah kemana.

"LuHan aku lapar,kita udah 3 jam keliling tapi aku tetep gak tau jalannya"

"..."

"LuHan!"

"..."

"Yak! RUSA,LUHAN,RUSA IDIOT!"

"A-apa sih! Jangan teriak-teriak dong!"

"Gimana gak teriak kamu itu budeg tau"

"Aku denger, kamu mau pulang kan?"

"Aku laper bukan mau pulang"

"Oh laper ayo kita makan.."

"Makan? Kamu yang neraktir nih? Aaaaa senangnya"

"Kamu lah yang neraktir"

"Ish... yaudah deh ayo kita makan! Makan! Makan!"

"Dasar gembul!"

Minseok memanyunkan bibirnya. Jujur ini pertama kalinya dia jalan-jalan bersama seorang laki-laki berdua. Dan pertama kalinya ada laki-laki yang menjemput dia. LuHan keluar dari mobilnya dan langsung memasuki Cafe sedangkan Minseok masih asik celingak clinguk.

'wah selama 5 tahun tidak tinggal disini ternyata banyak perubahan ya daebbak!'

Minseok duduk di dekat LuHan dan memesan makananya. Dia bersenandung kecil,kesukaanya memang menyanyi tapi adik-adiknya tidak suka jika Minseok menyanyi di rumah karna akan menganggu konsentrasi makannya kata Jongdae dan bermain Psnya kata Kai. Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka sudah sampai, tanpa menunggu LuHan,Minseok dengan lahapnya memakan pesananya itu. Sungguh wanita cantik yang tidak tau aturan. Minseok selesai makan mendahului LuHan yang baru makan setengahnya.

"Aaaaa... makananya benar-benar enak!"

"Kelaparan..."

"Apa yang... hahaha"

"Kenapa?"

Minseok mengarahkan tangannya dan membersihkan sisa saus dari sudut bibir LuHan. LuHan mematung memandang Minseok,hatinya berdegub menahan tangan Minseok dan menghempaskannya kasar membuat Minseok memandang LuHan tidak suka.

"Hei! Aku kan Cuma mau bantuin kamu, dasar anak kecil makan aja gak bisa rapih!"

"Diam"

"Ya..ya..ya aku diam! Aku mau pulang!" Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya dan membuang muka kearah lain. Matanya berkaca-kaca pasalnya baru kali ini dia diperlakukan secara kasar oleh seorang laki-laki.

"Ya"

Minseok berjalan keluar Cafe dan masuk kedalam mobil LuHan. Tidak dia tidak boleh menangis walaupun dasarnya dia memang anak cengeng, kalau sampai LuHan tau dia anak cengeng bisa-bisa dia bakal diejek terus. LuHan pun masuk ke dalam mobilnya memandang Minseok sekilas dan melajukan mobilnya.

"LuHan aku mau ke kamar mandi "

"Rese dasar"

"Udah gak tahan"

LuHan mencari-cari rest area yang bisa dijangkau saat ini. Dia memarkirkan mobilnya dan menyuruh Minseok untuk mencari toilet sendiri.

Drtt...drrttt...drtt...

From:Mother?

Lu kau dimana? Ibu pulang nak. Ibu merindukanmu.-LOVEEOMMA

'RINDU?Kau rindu padaku? Tapi mana bisa? Memangnya aku punya keluarga? Memangnya ada yang perduli tentang ku?'

Drt...drrtt...drrttt...

LuHan melihat ponsel Minseok yang bergetar pertanda ada sms masuk. LuHan mengambil handphone itu dan membaca pesannya.

From:Woohyun

Seokie apa besok ada acara? Bisa kita jalan-jalan? Aku bakal ajak kamu keliling.

To:Woohyun

Maaf Woohyun-sshi aku tidak bisa besok. LuHan dan aku akan pergi ke toko buku.

From:Woohyun

Baiklah aku tunggu kapanpun kau punya waktu cantik^^ emm... bolehkah aku memanggilmu Seokie?

To:Woohyun

Sudah kubilang TIDAK!

LuHan tersenyum saat membalas pesan Woohyun dia buru-buru menghapus pesannya dan menaruh handphone Minseok ke tempat semula. Tak lama kemudian Minseok datang dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Ada apa?"

"Lu-heuhheuh-kita ke taman hiburan yuk! Ayo..."

Minseok membuka pintu mobil dan menarik LuHan keluar. Mereka berkeliling taman hiburan yang tidak jauh dari rest area tersebut. Minseok mengajak LuHan menaiki kincir duduk berhadapan dengan Minseok sambil sesekali menikmati pemandangan di atas. Namun,kepalanya terasa nyeri,seperti dejavu.

'Akhh...kenapa ini rasanya akhhh...sakit sekali."

"Lu kau tidak apa-apa?"

["Luca ayo kyta mayin, Lu..Luluku Lucaaakuu"]

"Argghhh..."

"LuHan kamu kenapa?" Tanya Minseok panik setelah mendengar erangan kesakitan dari LuHan.

"Diem deh kamu berisik banget sih. Nikmatin aja pemandangannya dasar cewek jelek. Kamu pasti gak pernah pake makeup. Sebagai wanita kamu harus sering makeup jangan lupa ju..."

"Bhhakakakak...LuHan kenapa gaya ngomong kamu kaya cewek haha"

"Bodoh aku memang wanita!"

"Lu? Kau tidak salah? Hei kau siapa?"

"Luna" Katanya sambil melipat tangannya dan memandang Minseok sinis.

"Luna?siapa?LuHan jangan bilang kau kesuru...aaaaaa tolong tolong!"

"Berisik! Kau mau diam atau aku telanjangi di depan semua orang!"

"Pervert! KAU LAKI-LAKI MANA MUNGKIN BERTINDAK SEMBARANGAN!"

"Sudah ku bilang aku wanita. Namja ini meminjam tubuhku!"

"Ta-tapi aku masih tidak mengerti"

"Dasar wanita bodoh seha...argghhhhhh"

"Ke-kenapa?"

"..."

"LuHan...Lu kenapa diam?"

LuHan menundukan kepalanya tak mau menatap Minseok. Tingkah lakunya seperti orang yang ketakutan jika ada seseorang didekatnya. Minseok masih bingung dengan kejadian ini, apakah LuHan mencoba membodohiku ya? Batinnya. Minseok turun dari kincir angin itu diikuti oleh LuHan yang berjarak 1m darinya. LuHan dengan tingkah ketakutannya pun masih sama,dia menunduk dan bibirnya bergetar percis seperti orang yang sedang depresi. Karna kesal dengan tingkah laku LuHan yang membuat dirinya malu Minseok berjalan mendekati LuHan yang dibalas mundur olehnya. Lagi-lagi karna kesal Minseok memukul kepala LuHan.

"Yak! Memangnya aku ini apa! Hentikan aktingmu pabo!"

PLAK!

"Arghh...ke-kenapa k-kau me... gadis kurang ajar! Sini ikuti aku!"

LuHan menarik tangan Minseok menuju tempat yang agak sepi. Dijatuhkannya tubuh Minseok sehingga membentur dinding yang membuat Minseok merintih kesakitan, matanya tajam mengarah ke Minseok. Minseok melihat pancaran mata asing, bukan pancaran mata LuHan. Mata ini memancarkan kebencian dan emosional.

"Berani-beraninya kau memukul kepala ku! Kau kira kau siapa! Dasar gadis pelacur tak tau diri!

"LuHan!" Minseok membelalakan matanya mendengar kata-kata LuHan. Kata-kata paling kasar yang pernah Minseok dapatkan.

"Seharusnya kau bersama yang lain kan malam ini!"

"A-apa ma-hiksss..hiksss aku bukan wanita hikss...murahan"

"Hentikan aktingmu! Kalau kau menangis semua orang akan bilang aku yang salah!"

"Memang kau yang salah!"

PLAK!

Minseok menampar pipi LuHan sehingga ada darah segar di sudut bibirnya. LuHan tersenyum mengerikan, dia menahan tangan Minseok dan menamparnya kembali. Keadaan Minseok sama percis dengan keadaan LuHan saat ini. LuHan tertawa sebentar melihat Minseok yang menangis dan dia menghantam tubuh Minseok dan mulai menciumnya. Ciuman ganas yang hanya LuHan yang menikmatinya sedangkan Minseok merasa sakit hati diperlakukan sebagai wanita murahan oleh LuHan. Minseok menjerit kesakitan lukanya masih terasa perih dan LuHan sudah membuat bibirnya juga perih, dengan sekuat tenanga Minseok menendang kemaluan LuHan sehingga dia jatuh tersungkur.

"Hei gadis pelacur! Bukankah ini yang kau cari!"

Minseok berlari sebisa mungkin, dia fikir setelah jalan-jalan ini dia bisa sedikit lebih dekat dengan LuHan. Tapi malah kejadian yang tak pernah diharapkannya. Dadanya sesak,LuHan membuat harga dirinya hancur,Minseok tak menyangka bahwa LuHan adalah seorang bajingan. Minseok mengendap masuk ke rumahnya,dia tidak mau orang tuanya melihat keadaanya sekarang. Keadaan dimana dia menangis dengan sangat hebat,baju yang berantakan,rambut yang sudah tidak tertata rapih dan adanya luka disudut bibirnya. Entah kenapa hatinya masih ingin melindungi LuHan. Untung saja semua keluarganya sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Minseok masuk kamar dan membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi. Dia melihat sudut bibirnya masih terasa nyeri dengan perlahan dia mengobati lukanya. Masih sangat jelas perlakuan yang tak pernah Minseok bayangkan dari seorang LuHan.

Drrttt...drrttt...drrrtt

From:LuHan

Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa pulang duluan?

Minseok membaca sms LuHan tak percaya,bisa-bisanya dia bertanya apakah kau baik-baik saja setelah kejadian itu. Apa mungkin laki-laki ini punya kelainan?

To:LuHan

Kau bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja?! Jelas kau mengancurkan SEGALANYA!

From:LuHan

A-aku? Min bisa kita bicara? Akan kujelaskan.

To:LuHan

Sampai kapanpun aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu! Jangan bicara padaku lagi! Jangan memberi pesan lagi! AKU BENCI KAMU!

From:LuHan

Sekali saja dengarkan aku min. Kau menjauh setelah sudah jelas.

To:LuHan

TIDAK!

From:LuHan

Pulang sekolah kutunggu di Cafe L.M

To:LuHan

Tunggu saja sampai kau jengotan!

From:LuHan

Selamat tidur dan maafkan aku.

Entah kenapa saat LuHan berlaku lembut seperti itu padanya hatinya luluh. Tidak dia bukan yeoja murahan hanya saja perasaanya tidak bisa dijelaskan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun saem masuk ke dalam kelas. Dilihatnya bangku sebelah LuHan kosong dan tempat duduk Baekhyun ditambah satu bangku ya 2 meja untuk 3 bangku. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya, ini sudah sering terjadi siapa saja yang duduk dengan LuHan akan pindah tapi Minseok lebih kuat dibanding yang lain. Dia bertahan 2 minggu lebih sedangkan yang lainnya paling lama 4 hari.

"Minseok kenapa?"

"A-anu saem a-aku..."

"LuHan maju bacakan puisi kelompokmu! Kau benar-benar membuatku gila!"

LuHan dengan santai maju ke depan dan memasang wajah innoncentnya, wajah yang selalu menghiasi hari-harinya.

"Hem...untuk seseorang maafkan aku dan dengarkan puisi ini"

"Kau mencoba menggombal LuHan!" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan deathglarenya.

"Tidak

TANPA JUDUL

Aku mungkin tampak kuat

Tapi ada waktu saat sendirian

Aku mungkin tampak tak punya kekhawatiran

Tapi banyak hal yang ingin dicurahkan

Saat pertama melihatmu

Aku yakin sangat tertarik padamu

Tidak menimbang dan hanya bicara sesukanya

Aku seharusnya berhati-hati

Kamu akan terluka jika bersamaku

Untuk itu aku ingin kamu menjauh

Aku tau tidak bisa secepat ini

Tapi sejujurnya jawabannya adalah kamu

Yang pasti adalah kamu

Kamu menunjukkan kebahagiaan

Kamu menunjukkan segalanya

Segala yang belum pernahku rasakan

Aku rasa aku menyukaimu"

Prokk...prokk...prokk

"Bagus-bagus puisi tanpa judul ya?"

"Iya pak"

"Coba lihat lagi puisinya di google"

"Ehh...gimana (LuHan membuka handphonenya untuk memastikan sesuatu) hehe maaf pak"

"Bodoh! Lihat dulu sebelum berbohong! Itu puisi yang baru saja saya posting!. Keluar! Sampai jam pelajaran saya berakhir! Minseok karna LuHan keluar kau bisa duduk ditempatmu"

Minseok mengangguk dan melihat wajah LuHan,sementara Baekhyun mencurigai sesuatu tentang mereka berdua. Chanyeol melihat kearah Baekhyun dan memberikan sebuah note.

'Jangan mempermalukanku ya,kau yang baca puisinya oke?'

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat note Chanyeol, dia akui bahwa dirinya dan Chanyeol berteman dekat sekarang karna kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

FLASHBACK

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tiba di sebuah rumah besar yaitu rumah Chanyeol.

'Ada apa dengannya? Mau masuk rumah sendiri aja pake gugup'

"Kau tunggu saja disini dulu sampai aku keluar"

Baekhyun menangguk dan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam masih melihat-lihat halaman rumah Chanyeol. Terdapat banyak tanaman hias dan beberapa pohon yang tertata rapih dan indah. Matanya berkeliling melihat bunga-bunga yang mekar. Hingga suara mengintrupsi.

"Permisi nona, nona siapa?"

"Oh aku? Namaku Byun Baekhyun teman Chanyeol"

"Oh begitu,maaf non saya tidak tau, permisi"

Wanita paruh baya itupun meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri lagi. 20 menit kemudian Chanyeol datang dengan membawa tas yang cukup besar. Baekhyun bingung sendiri melihatnya,bukannya mereka Cuma mau buat puisi tapi kenapa bukunya sebanyak itu.

"Itu buku puisi?"

"Bukan"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan pergi dari rumahnya. Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan,Baekhyun melihat memar di bagian pelipis Chanyeol dan raut wajah frustasi dari Chanyeol.

'sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan si kacamata kuda'

Baekhyun menatap kagum taman di belakang kompleks rumah Chanyeol,benar-benar di desain untuk para orang kaya pemilik rumah di kompleks ini penjagaan di kompleks ini ketat jadi siapa saja belum tentu boleh masuk kecuali jika dia bersama si pemilik rumah. Chanyeol mengeluarkan 5 buku dari tasnya itu,dan memberikan 1 buku puisi untu Baekhyun.

"Kamu nyuruh aku nyontek buku?"

"Nggak, kamu liat contohnya daris itu"

"Lalu kamu?"

"Aku?aku baca buku ini"

"Aiishh... kenapa kau terus belajar sih! Kau bisa gila jika terus belajar"

"Aku lebih baik gila baek, lebih baik gila!" kata Chanyeol dengan nada tinggi dan serak seperti orang menahan tangisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau! Aku tak pernah bisa sebebas kau! Seenak kau! Seberuntung kau! Aku bahkan harus terus-terusan belajar dan belajar! Mereka gak perduli aku gimana! Bahkan saat aku sakit ibuku masih nyuruh aku belajar! Saat nialiku tidak sempurna ibuku melemparkan buku padaku! Ayahku! Mungkin dia tidak perduli pada nasibku,jadi bagaimana aku harus hidup!" Chanyeol masih menahan air matanya nafasnya naik turun,matanya menyiratkan kemarahan dan kekecewaan.

"Lalu kau akan menyerah? Kau pecundang!"

"Karna kau tak merasakannya! Kau hanya mampu biacara!"

"Kau fikir hidup tanpa ibu dari kau lahir menyenangkan hah! Aku hanya punya satu orang tua. Ayahku sakit keras yeol,sepulang sekolah aku harus pergi ke Cafe untuk bekerja paruh waktu malamnya aku harus bernyanyi di Cafe itu. Semua demi ayahku yeol agar dia bisa bertahan tetap denganku. Kau tau betapa sakitnya saat ada orang lain menganggapmu rendahan? Kau tau sakitnya yeol? Kau tau rasanya bagaimana? Kau pernah bekerja sepertiku? Apa kau tidak bahagia masih punya ibu? Aku?aku Cuma punya ayah tidak ada lagi yang berharga yeol!"

Chanyeol menghapus air mata Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat. Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun,sebenarnya dia lepas kendali tadi,atpi dia tidak tau bahwa Baekhyun mempunyai masalah yang lebih buruk darinya. Walaupun ibunya selalu menyuruhnya belajar dan melemparkan buku ketika nilanya tidak sempurna namun dia masih bahagia punya ibu dan ayah.

"Baekhyun maafkan aku,bukan ma..."

Baekhyun melepas pelukan Chanyeol dan mulai menghapus air matanya sendiri. diambilnya botol minum ditasnya dan langsung meminumnya. Nafasnya masih belum stabli,baru kali ini dia menangis lagi. Baekhyun selalu mencoba kuat dalam situasi apapun,dia tidak mau memperlihatkan kesusahannya kepada orang lain,karna menurutnya percuma. Baekhyun tersenyum manis kearah Chanyeol. Telunjuknya mengarah tepat di dada Chanyeol.

"Disini... dia tidak boleh selalu dipenjara. Dia tidak boleh selalu merasa sakit. Tapi disini dia harus belajar tegar,dia harus bisa menerima kenyataan. Kau bisa mengandalkanku seperti eummm... 1 2 3 *Baekhyun menjentrikan jarinya* aku akan datang"

"Eumm... baiklah dan kau juga bisa mengandalkanku sepert aku datang"

"Karna begitulah gunannya seorang teman" ucap mereka bersamaan sambil tertawa. Baekhyun sangat menikmati moment ini,membuat temannya tertawa adalah suatu keindahan dan sesuatu yang dia inginkan dalam hidupnya. Chanyeol merasa beruntung mempunyai Baekhyun sebagai temannya saat ini.

FLASHBACK END

Jam pelajaran Kyuhyun saem berakhir. LuHan masuk kembali ke dalam kelasnya. Dilihatnya Minseok yang takut dengan keberadaanya, LuHan menghela nafasnya dan berjalan menuju bangkunya lalu mengambil tasnya.

"Tenang aku akan pergi" LuHan beranjak keluar kelas sambil memegang tasnya. Minseok mematung,dia tidak ingin LuHan keluar jam pelajaran karnanya,tapi dia juga takut untuk bertemu LuHan.

Bel pulang berbunyi semua siswa keluar kelasnya. Mata Minseok berkeliling mencari keberadaan LuHan, namun Woohyun datang dan mengajaknya pulang bersama.

"Seokie ayo pulang"

"Ahh anuu hyunie aku sedang menunggu..."

"Dia menungguku"

"Sehun"

"Hai Noona ayo kita pulang"

Sehun menarik lengan Minseok dan membawanya lari dari Woohyun. Minseok menghembuskan nafasnya kasar,Sehun selalu saja bertindak seenaknya. Minseok melepaskan tangannya dari Sehun.

"Maaf Sehunie tapi aku ada janji"

"Janji dengan siapa Noona cantiku?"

"Emm...teman"

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Laki-laki"

"Tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh dekat dengan lelaki manapun kau itu miliku Noona"

"Sehun Oppa"

Sehun dan Minseok menoleh kearah sumber suara seorang anak dengan pakaian SMP berlari ke arah Sehun. Minseok melihat raut wajah malas dari Sehun saat melihat yeoja itu datang menghampiri dia dan Minseok.

"Oppa... kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?" tanyanya dengan nada manja sambil memeluk lengan Sehun.

"Oppa tidak punya pulsa"

"Benarkah? Aku sangat merindukanmu Oppa"

"Tapi Tao kita ketemu baru kemarin"

"Sehun sangat merindukanmu"

"Eonni siapa? Kenapa ada bersama Oppa?" tanya Tao sambil menatap Minseok dengan tatapan tidak suka dan penuh penyidikan.

"Aku seniornya,dia menyuruhku memilihkan barang untukmu" Sehun melotot ke arah Minseok yang dibalas dengan tatapan 'ada yang salah?'

"Benarkah? Wahhh...Oppa kau daebak! Pantas saja kamu nyuekin aku ternyata mau bikin kejutan" Tao tersipu malu dan semakin mengencangkan pelukannya dilengan Sehun.

Sementara Sehun sibuk dengan Tao,Minseok memutuskan untuk berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya hari ini sungguh sangat membingungkan baginya. Saat setengah perjalanannya dia membuka handphonenya untuk memberikan pesan pada Jongin.

To:My Bro JongJong

Kai ingat pesan Noona,jangan main PS dulu ada paman Zhang yang akan datang,bereskan rumah bersama Daeie!

From:My Bro JongJong

Siap Ahjumma!

To:My Bro JongJong

Yak! Aku bukan Ahjumma! Kalau sampai kalian membuat keluarga malu karna rumah berantakan akan kujadikan kalian daging cincang!

Minseok menaruh ponselnya ke dalam kantong jasnya. Dia berjalan sambil bersenandung, lama-lama dia teringat akan suatu hal.

"Ya ampun LuHan kan dia ingin bertemu! (Minseok menepuk jidatnya) tapi aku masih sakit melihat dia, lagipula pasti dia sudah saja lah"

Minseok melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan sedikit berlari.

LUHAN SIDE

LuHan duduk di pojok dekat jendela. Matanya mencari keberadaan Minseok yang belum juga muncul, dia tau bahwa Minseok pasti tidak akan datang sesuai dengan perkataanya. Karna bosan LuHan mengambil tasnya lalu bergegas pulang ke rumahnya. Sekitar 30 menit dia sudah sampai di rumah mewah keluarganya tersebut,rumah mewah yang tak semewah suasananya.

"Dasar wanita bajingan! Dia siapa lagi! Laki-laki mana lagi hah!"

"Kau bilang apa tadi?! Seharusnya aku juga bertanya wanita mana lagi?!"

"Apa maksudmu!"

"Kau bajingan!"

"Kamu sama saja seperti pelacur!"

PLAK!...Bugh...Sreett...

LuHan tersungkur ke lantai dengan luka lebam dibagian pipi dan pelipisnya berdarah. Dia tersenyum ke arah ibunya dan tersenyum ke arah ayahnya.

"LuHan kau tak apa nak?" tanya Ibu LuHan melihat kondisi anaknya itu.

"Nak? Kau masih anggap aku anak? Oh bagus sekali bu,eummm...agak aneh kalo aku menyebutmu ibu. Dan ayah kapan-kapan ayo kita berkelahi secara imbang."

LuHan bangun dari posisinya. Dia mengambil tasnya dan beranjak pergi dari rumahnya lagi. Percuma dia berada disana,sama saja bukan ada dan tidak adanya dia tidak pernah di menyelusuri jalan dan berhenti di sebuah taman dan masuk ke dalam sebuah tempat yang seperti rumah siput. Dia memejamkan matanya merasakan sakit yang begitu dalam. Saat tubuhnya bergetar ingin menangis tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya. Rasa nyaman yang selalu LuHan inginkan saat dia sendiri saat dia sesakit ini, LuHan memejamkan matanya untuk saat ini dia ingin ketenangan seperti ini. Lama-kelamaan LuHan membuka matanya dan melepaskan pelukan dari seseorang itu matanya terbelalak, terdengar hembusan nafas frustasi darinya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya tak mau melihat wajah si pemeluk.

"Tataplah mataku,jangan berbalik"

"Pergilah,aku takkan menahanmu"

"Mari kita berbagi kesakitan itu"

"Tidak bisa!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karna kau akan lebih terluka dariku" Minseok menitihkan air matanya,baru kali ini dia melihat LuHan selemah ini.

"Kamu menderita sendirian dalam kesakitan, tapi kau punya aku sekarang disisimu. Saat airmata terus saja mengalir,jangan berpaling peluk aku, menangislah sebanyak yang kamu mau dalam pelukanku, aku tetap tidak bisa mendengar hatimu,mendekatlah!,tatap mataku dan bicaralah. Jadi aku bisa mendengar semua kesakitanmu"

Minseok kembali memeluk menangis dalam pelukan Minseok,sebenarnya dia datang saat LuHan hendak meninggalkan Cafe itu karna penasaran dimana LuHan tinggal dia mengikuti sampai ke rumahnya,namun kejadian yang diluar dugaan kembali dia dapatkan. Lama-kelamaan tangisan LuHan mereda,dia melepaskan pelukan Minseok.

"Min, aku pengidap kepribadian ganda"

"Iya aku tau"

"B-bagaimana?"

"Cita-cita ku jadi dokter. Aku pernah belajar tentang hal itu. Pancaran matamu berbeda dengan yang lainnya."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau akan menjauh?"

"Aku?Menjauh?Kau mau?"

"Terserah kau"

"Kita bisa bersahabat Lu. Kau boleh selalu menangis dipundakku. Aku takkan pernah pergi takkan pernah bilang selamat tinggal Lu"

"Aku tau"

"Dasar cengeng! Ayo keluar bisa-bisanya anak SMA bersembunyi di sini! Aku akan mengobati lukamu"

Minseok menarik tangan LuHan keluar dari rumah siput itu. Lalu membawa LuHan kerumahnya, dia tidak tau lagi harus membawa LuHan kemana.

"Ya ampun Seokie kenapa kau menghajar namjachingumu!"

"Eomma dia bukan namjachingkuku!"

"Eonni apa dia berselingkuh jadi kau menghajarnya?bahkan tidak mengakuinya"

"Aiishh... berhentilah berbicara kalian semua"

"Noona,kalo begini bagaimana bisa kau punya suami"

"Perjalanku masih panjang Kai!"

"LuHan maafkan anakku ya. Dia memang keras kepala dan suka memukul orang tapi aku sebagai ayahnya percaya padanya"

"Ne abojin"

"Jangan panggil abojin panggil aku Appa saja oke"

"Oh...ne Appa"

"Aku juga panggil aku eomma"

"Ne Eomma"

"Oh sayang ini benar-benar seperti drama yang kita tonton,tak kusangka Minseokie kecil kita sudah tumbuh dewasa"

"Noona suruh saja LuHan hyung menginap disini. Ini sudah malam loh..."

"Iya Seokie,Kai benar suruh dia tidur di kamar Kai"

"Kamarku? Tapi Appa kamarku kan..."

"Kau yang punya usul Kai"

"Tumben adikku berguna"

"Yak! Noona apa maksudmu!"

"Aku setuju eonni"

"Kau dan aku sama saja bodoh!"

"Hahaha" semua mata mengarah ke LuHan yang tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak. Minseok tersenyum melihat tawa LuHan,dia ikut tertawa dan semua orang tertawa.

"Hahaha aduh nafasku sesakk..."Minseok memegang dadanya. Kai dan Jongdae saling bertatapan dan berlarian ke kamar Minseok. Ibu dan Ayahnya membaringkan tubuh Minseok dan mengintruksi Minseok untuk mengatur nafasnya. LuHan tercengang, apa Minseok memang biasa begitu ya? Keluarganya seperti sudah terbiasa. Setelah membaik Minseok tersenyumhangat pada LuHan.

"Tenang Lu,itu sudah biasa. Akan aku ceritakan"

"Kau menyusahkan eonni"

"Iya kau menyusahkan tapi aku dan daeie sayang Noona haha"

"Cihh..hentikan adegan sok imut kalian itu! Kalian menjijikan"

Minseok menatap malas kedua adiknya itu. Jongdae dan Jongin memeluk Minseok erat, ibu dan ayah mereka hanya tersenyum melihat keharmonisan anak-anaknya itu. Ya walaupun mereka sering bertengkar.

Minseok mangajak LuHan pergi ke belakang rumahnya. Taman buatan keluarganya yang sering dia dan adiknya sebut markas ketenangan. Minseok tersenyum manis menatap mata LuHan. Jantung LuHan berdegub kencang ditatap begitu oleh Minseok. Minseok menepuk-nepukan tangannya menyuruh LuHan duduk disampingnya. LuHan menangguk dan duduk disampingnya.

"Lu, jika kau tau aku punya penyakit yang bisa membuat orang di sekitarku kerepotan,mau kah kamu berteman denganku?"

"Min,Jika kau tau aku punya banyak kepribadian apa kamu masih mau berteman denganku walaupun kau akan kerepotan?"

"Tentu"

"Maka jawabanku juga tentu"

"Tapi Lu aku penasaran sosok pribadi yang lain darimu itu. Waktu kemarin kita jalan-jalan kau berubah menjadi seorang wanita yang sangat suka berdandan,selanjutnya kau jadi sangat pendiam dan takut pada keramaian dan yang terakhir kau sangat kasar!"

"Saat aku kasar apa yang aku lakukan padamu Min?" LuHan menatap cemas pada mata Minseok. Ini pasti agak err... seperti biasanya,jadi wajar saja jika Minseok kemarin meninggalkannya.

"Eumm... a-anu k-kau... Tidak! Jangan tanya cukup ceritakan!"

"Baiklah yang pertama namanya Im Luna kebiasaan dia berdandan,bernyanyi dan menggoda pria. Asal kau tau setiap dia keluar aku seperti banci taman lawang..."

"Hahaha... lalu yang pendiam siapa?saat aku memukul dia sikasar keluar"

"Pelan-pelan min ceritanya"

"Hehehe iya ayo ceritakan lagi"

"Si pendiam bernama Kang Naeul dia sangat takut pada keramaian dan kerjaanya hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara bunuh diri. Saat aku sadar aku pernah ada ditengah-tengah perlintasan kereta api"

Minseok menatap ngeri ke arah LuHan. LuHan tersenyum dan mengusap sayang rambut Minseok. Benar-benar perlakuan terlembut dari seorang LuHan. Minseok tersipu malu tapi mencoba biasa-biasa saja.

"Yang terakhir Seo Min Soo dia pria yang kasar dan err... mesum, jangan dekati aku jika dia keluar pergi menjauhlah"

"Iya aku juga agak takut sama dia"

"Min,kamu tau sebenarnya aku gak suka ada orang lain berteman denganku karna aku yakin saat mereka tau mereka akan menjauh,kedua orangtuaku juga tidak tau. Kau yang pertama tau ,aku bingung ini sulit, aku masih terlalu muda untuk ini aku tidak punya siapapun. Aku ingin punya banyak teman tapi itu tidak mungkin."

Minseok memegang pipi LuHan ditatapnya mata itu dalam-dalam. Mata yang memancarkan kekecewaan,bimbang,kosong secara bersamaan.

"LuHan aku Kim Minseok akan menjadi temanmu untuk selamanya. Tidak perlu khawatir aku akan selalu berada disisimu. Bersama-sama kau bisa melalui ini semua. Percaya padaku Lu dan aku akan percaya padamu."

LuHan mengangguk dan tersenyum. Senyum yang langka dari wajah seorang LuHan. Minseok menguap dan bangun dari posisi duduknya.

"Min,aku...pulang saja"

"Pulang? Ini sudah hampir larut malam LuHan kau tidur di kamar Kai saja"

"Tapi Min aku..."

"Kaie kamu dimana?! Cepet kesini!"

"Tapi apa gak ngerepotin?"

"Ngerepotin? Kamu kan udah jadi sahabat aku gimana repotnya?"

"Apa sih Noona teriak-teriak!"

"Nih,kamu ajak LuHan ke kamar suruh dia tidur"

"Oh LuHan Hyung sebelum tidur gimana kita taruhan main PS?"

"Ini sudah malam Kaie! Besok kamu harus sekolah"

"Ahhh...gak seru banget sih Noona"

"Sudah Min, aku juga bakal langsung tidur kok. Kamu tidur sana jangan telat tidur aku bakal jagain Kai"

"Oke Kaie sayang selamat tidur ya, oh iya LuHan tidur yang nyenyak ya"

Minseok bergegas pergi ke kamarnya. Kai mengajakLuHan untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

LUKAI SIDE

Kai mengeluarkan kasur lipat di dalam lemarinya lalu menggelarnya dibantu oleh LuHan. Setelah selesai Kai juga merapihkan Psnya yang barusan dia mainkan bersama Jongdae.

"Katanya kau ingin bermain PS dulu tapi kenapa dirapihkan?"

"Tapi kata Noona... oh iya sejak kapan aku jadi anak penurut... kau memang tipe Hyung ideal ku ahaha ayo kita bermain!"

"Fighting!"

LuHan dan Kai bermain PS sambil sesekali tertawa dan memakan makanan ringan yang ada di dalam kulkas dikamarnya. Kai memang selalu ingin punya kakak laki-laki namun baginya Noonanya juga lebih hebat dari seorang laki-laki. Setelah 2 jam bermain PS mereka tampak kelelahan dan membaringkan dirinya masing-masing.

"Hyung"

"Ya?"

"Jaga Noonaku"

"Pasti"

"Dia menyulitkan dan merepotkan"

"Aku sudah tau"

"Tapi aku menyayanginya"

"Nado"

Kai menoleh ke arah LuHan dilihatnya LuHan terus menatap foto Minseok ketika dia masih kecil lalu tersenyum.

"Dia sahabatku aku pasti menyayanginya"

"Iya kau benar Hyung. Tapi kalo kau baik padanya aku berharap kau bisa jadi pendampingnya"

"Aku? Tapi kenapa kau percaya pada orang terlalu cepat?"

"Aku hanya ingin ada yang menjaganya Hyung. Aku sangat menyayangi Noonaku, dia yang terbaik dan yang terhebat."

"Aku akan menjaganya Kai,kau bisa percaya padaku. Ini janji seorang pria. Kajja kita tidur!"

Kai naik keatas tempat tidurnya dan LuHan pun sudah menyelimuti dirinya sendiri dengan selimut tebal.

"Yak! LuHan apaa...astaga aku bisa gila..."

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau Noona..dia tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarmu dan memakai seragammu itu"

"Kaie coba ceritakan padaku bagaimana kejadiannya"

"Aku hanya menepuk jidat LuHan Hyung karna ada nyamuk tapi dia tiba-tiba seperti itu"

"Astaga!LuHan ayo ikut aku!"

"Aiisshh... perempuan pendek ini namaku... eumphh...eumphh"

"Minseokie mau dibawa kemana LuHan Nak?"

"Sebentar Appa, Kaie ambilkan baju seragam dan tas LuHan sekarang juga!"

Kai berlari terbirit-birit ke kamarnya, lalu memberikan seragam dan tas LuHan pada Minseok. Minseok tersenyum dan mengeret LuHan keluar dari rumahnya.

"Kaie,kau tau Minseokie Eonni pernah bilang seperti ini 'Dasar LuHan biadab!' lalu aku tanya LuHan itu siapa? Dia jawab 'hanyaorang gila' jangan-jangan dia benar-benar gila..."

"Berarti aku tidur dengan orang gila? ,semalam aku meminta dia menjaga Minseokie Noona... aaaaa aku bisa gila..."

Sementara itu Minseok masih kewalahan dengan Luna. Dia sudah membujuk Luna untuk memakai baju laki-laki. Tapi tetap saja Luna bersikeras ingin memakai seragam wanita. Ini sudah hampir terlambat jika mereka tidak buru-buru.

"Luna... bukannya lebih leluasa ya deket-deket sama cowok kalo pake baju ini"

"Maksudnya aku nyamar?"

"Bisa dibilang gitu sih, nih ya di sekolah aku cowoknya pemalu semua."

"Oke aku bakal pake baju ini,tapi kalo kamu bohong bakal aku cekek..."

"Iya udah cepetan kita hampir telat tau."

Minseok mendorong Luna alias LuHan ke dalam kamar mandi. Untung saja tidak ada orang lain lagi,kalo sampe ada bisa dipukulin si LuHan sama perempuan-perempuan pengunjung toilet. 5 menit kemudian,Luna sudah siap dengan pakaian LuHan. Minseok memegang tangan Luna dan berlari menuju sekolahnya. Namun,dia sudah tau pasti dia bakal dapet hukuman karna keterlambatannya.

"Minseok tumben kamu terlambat? sama LuHan lagi"

"Ehh iya saem, aku sebenarnya ngejar LuHan yang mau bolos sekolah."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya Siwon Seongsaenim,apa hukuman yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Eummm...push up 10 kali karna kamu terlambat 1 menit."

"Baiklah saem."

"Aku gak mau! aku jijik kalo harus..."

"Syuutt...kamu mau ketauan kalo lagi nyamar?"

"Baiklah-baiklah...menyusahkan sekali sih."

Tak lama setelah itu Luna dan Minseok berlari ke arah kelasnya. Namun,tiba-tiba bola basket terlempar dan mengenai Luna. Luna memegang kepalanya dan terjatuh,Minseok panik takut terjadi apa-apa dengan LuHan.

"Aduh gimana ini...kalian bawa dia ke UKS ku mohon"

"Maaf Minseok kami benar-benar tidak sengaja" ucap si pelempar bola tersebut.

"Dia bangunn..."

Minseok melihat LuHan yang mencoba bangun, dia menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Namun,lama kelamaan dia kembali memasang wajah frustasinya.

"Sudah-sudah tidak apa-apa biar aku bawa LuHan ke kelas."

"Sekali lagi maafkan kami LuHan."

LuHan hanya diam dan merasa ketakutan saat Joon dae mencoba menjabat tangannya. Minseok membantu LuHan berdiri dan membukuk ke arah seluruh pemain basket tersebut. Minseok menarik LuHan sebisa mungkin hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di depan kelas.

'Ini gawat,kalo aku masuk ke kelas bisa-bisa bakal di suruh keluar. Gak ada pilihan lain selain aku harus bolos jam pelajaran ini'

Minseok melihat ke arah LuHan. Namun,dia bingung LuHan sudah tidak ada disisinya. Lagi-lagi Minseok menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Dia berjalan pelan-pelan mencari LuHan ke arah manapun. Dia mencoba mencari di toilet,kantin,gudang,perpustakaan. 'Kerjaanya hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya bunuh diri' Minseok membelalakan matanya saat mengingat omongan LuHan. Dia berlarian ke atap sekolah,dan benar saja LuHan sedang berada disana sambil berdiri di pinggir.

"Kang Naeul kau kah itu? Bisakah kita bicara sebentar."

Kang Naeul memundurkan badannya,dan itu makin membuat Minseok ketakutan sendiri namun dia memilih untuk tetap tenang.

"Mari kita bermain." Ucap Minseok yang akhirnya membuat dia harus merutuki kata-katanya.

Lama-kelamaan Kang Naeul maju kedepan, Minseok menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Ternyata ucapannya membawa hasil yang positif. Minseok merentangkan tangannya,mengajak Kang Naeul untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

BRUK...

Kang Naeul terjatuh dari atas tangga dan terguling ke bawah. Minseok berlarian ke arahnya, Minseok menangis saat melihat pelipis LuHan terluka. Dengan sekuat tenaga Minseok menggendong LuHan di belakangnya dan membawanya ke UKS.

"Lu...kau tau aku sangat khawatir,entah kenapa kali ini aku tidak takut walaupun aku tau jika bersamamu ku akan dapat banyak masalah."

Minseok terus melihat ke arah LuHan yang sedang diobati oleh pengurus UKS.

"Anak ini benar-benar, memangnya dia tidak punya rasa sakit ya?sudah berkali-kali kulihat dia masuk rumah sakit atau berada di UKS."

"Permisi...apa yang kau katakan? Jadi dia memang sering pergi ke UKS atau rumah sakit."

"Iya...aku magang di salah satu rumah sakit,dan dia selalu kesana."

Minseok termenung memperhatikan raut wajah LuHan yang tertidur tenang. Pasti banyak sekali masalah yang dia tanggung,seharusnya dia bisa hidup bahagia semasa mudanya. Wajah tenang dan juga sakit disaat bersamaan,makin membulatkan tekat Minseok untuk selalu membantu mengrejapkan matanya dan melihat ke arah Minseok.

"Kang Naeul,apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku LuHan..."

"Ahh...syukurlah aku fikir aku akan kehilanganmu."

"Kenapa aku ada disini?Kang Naeul?apa dia mencoba?"

"Tidak,tapi awalnya iya. Tapi pas aku bilang mari kita bermain dia mendekat ke arahku Lu."

"Benarkah?"

"Awalnya aku juga bingung,namun ada sedikit keceriaan saat aku mengajaknya bermain."

LuHan melihat Minseok dari atas kebawah. Minseok yang ditatap seperti itu pun juga melihat dirinya dari atas kebawah.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kamu terluka?"

"Aku tidak terluka Lu. Hanya kamu yang terluka."

LuHan mengangguk mengerti dan mencoba bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Namun,Minseok malah menahannya.

"Istirahat saja dulu,aku akan masuk kelas jadi mereka tau kamu tidak bolos."

"Min,maukah kamu..."

"Maukah apa?"

"Eumm...aku tau ini terlalu cepat tapi aku fikir dari pada terlambat"

"Katakan" Minseok mencoba menahan wajah merahnya.

"Bisakah saat istirahat kamu membeli minum untuku?"

"Aisshhh...aku fikir apa! Iya iya segalon nanti aku beliin."

"Hati-hati Min..."

Minseok berjalan menyelusuri koridor sekolah. Saat dia ingin masuk kebetulan belum ada guru,kali ini dia bisa bernafas lega Minseok masuk dan duduk dibangkunya. Baekhyun yang melihat Minseok pun langsung menghampirinya.

"Seokie kamu kemana aja? Haduhh masa telat lama banget dihukumnya."

"Tadi LuHan jatuh,terus dia pingsan."

"Aku perhatiin kamu sama LuHan deket ya,aahhh ciiieee"

"Aku Cuma kebetulan aja terlambat terus liat dia kaya gitu,ya mau gak mau aku tolongin dia."

"Ahh..masa...Aku rasa LuHan gak akur deh sama keluarganya."

"Loh...gimana kamu tau?"

"Aku?eumm...keliatan aja sih."

"Mungkin.. (iya baek masalah yang aku sendiri bingung harus ngelakuin apa buat dia)."

Minseok duduk termenung setelah Baekhyun pergi dari bangkunya. Disisi lain dia bingung bagaimana caranya dia bisa membantu LuHan,tapi disisi lain dia juga takut LuHan akan memperlakukannya tidak baik seperti saat jalan-jalan,ya walaupun itu bukan dirinya yang asli. Minseok mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari tau hal-hal tentang kepribadian ganda,lalu dia menemukan sebuah ide yang dia sendiri tidak tau akan berhasil atau tidak. Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi,semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Seokie, kamu habis ini mau kemana?"

"Langsung pulang kaya biasanya."

"Kita jalan-jalan dulu yuk,atau ke Cafe."

"Ekhemm..."

"Eh..Chanyeol ada apa?"

"Udahan dulu deh yeol belajarnya. Ya kali aku tuh males banget belajar Fisika."

"Kalo kamu males kapan kamu bisanya sih!"

"Loh..lohh ini ada apa sih?"

"Gini Minseok-sshi. Aku ditugaskan Kyuhyun seongsaenim untuk memberikan pelajaran Fisika. Karna nilai dia sangat buruk."

"Gak usah disebut buruk juga kali!, iya nih Seokie padahal aku minta kamu aja yang ngajarin tapi Kyuhyun seongsaenim malah pengen Chanyeol karna dia selalu peringkat 1."

"Waaahh...Chanyeol-sshi ajari Baekie dengan baik ya. Kalo dia tidur pukul aja kepalanya."

"Siap..."

"Seokie kenapa kamu malah nyuruh dia kaya gitu sih! Dasar bakpao."

"Aiiisshh...Baeki jangan banyak merajuk lah,bisa-bisa Chanyeol jadi suka sama kamu."

"Seokie kamu ngomong apa sih! Dasar bakpao..! ."

"Minseok-sshi aku dan Baekhyun pergi dulu ya."

"Oh Iya... aahhh aku lupa LuHan!" Minseok berlari terbirit-birit yang hanya mendapat tatapan cengo dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Kayanya bener deh. Seokie lagi deket sama LuHan. Kok dia gak cerita ya."

"Udahh-udah nanti aja dulu cari berita gosipnya sekarang kita harus belajar Fisika."

"Aduh Yeol belajar fisika? Kamu yakin ya kita bakal belajar terus-terusan."

"Yakin."

"Aisshh...gak bisa dibicarakan lagi? Aku bakal bilang deh kamu capek-capek ngajarin aku tapi aku gak ngerti-ngerti ya."

"Nggak! Aku gak pernah bohong Baekhyun. Yaudah sekarang kamu harus ngerjain 5 soal yang udah aku buat,kamu tau kan dikit lagi ulangan fisika."

"Yayaya...ulangan...ulangan. eumm..bagaimana kalo aku dapet nilai bagus kamu harus turutin 3 permintaan aku."

"3?adanya aku yang harus minta imbalan."

"Yasudah aku gak mau belajar." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Aigo...benar kata Minseok kamu gak boleh ngerajuk terus."

"Biarin aja! Siapa perduli."

"2 permintaan hanya 2 bagaimana?"

"2?eum...baiklah tapi kamu harus tepat janji."

"Janji...aku gak pernah bohong Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengambil buku Fiska yang sudah Chanyeol bawa. Sesekali Chanyeol memperhatikan bagaimana wajah cantik dan imut dari seorang Baekhyun. Andai saja kehidupannya senormal usianya,mungkin dia akan memberanikan diri mengungkapkanya.

Minseok masuk ke UKS dan mencari keberadaan LuHan, dilihatnya LuHan masih tertidur pulas di atas kasur UKS. Minseok menatap tidak suka kearah LuHan dan langsung menghampirinya.

"Hei,sampai kapan mau tidur!" Minseok mengoyang-goyangnkan badan LuHan,namun LuHan sama sekali tidak memberi respon.

"Aishh anak ini,yasudah aku tinggal ya!" Minseok memutar badannya kebelakang dan melihat LuHan berada di ambang pintu.

"Lu...LuHan. Tapi bukannya kamu ada di sana."

"Aku tadi ke kantin beli minum. Kamu kemana aja?"

Minseok membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat sekali lagi siapa yang berada di atas kasur tersebut. Dan ternyata dia adalah Sehun,tapi kenapa wajahnya sedikit mirip dengan LuHan. Minseok memperhatikan wajah Sehun dengan detail sampai akhirnya Sehun membuka matanya.

"Noona,kau kesini untuk menjengukku?" tanya Sehun antusias.

"Aahh...iya kau sakit apa Hunie?"

"Hunie? Panggil aku dengan sebutan Hunie lagi."

"Hunie..Hunie..Hunie.."

"Ahhh aku akan segera sembuh sepertinya."

"Hunie."

"Yak! LuHan sunbaenim aku gak nyuruh sunbae manggil aku kaya gitu."

"Siapa yang mau manggil kamu kaya gitu!"

"Tao!"

"Hunie Oppa sakit apa? Aku datang untuk menjemput Oppa."

"Tapi kenapa kamu bisa disini?"

"Firasatku mengatakan bahwa Oppa sakit,oh iya aku juga bawa makanan yang enak loh."

"Adik-adik kami permisi dulu ya. Seokie sayang ayo..!"

"Yak! LuHan sunbaenim apa-apaan kata-katamu barusan!"

"Sehunie sudah ada Tao disini kenapa malah memperdulikan kekasih orang."

Minseok yang ditarik LuHan pergi hanya mampu tersenyum sekilas pada Sehun dan Tao. Lagi-lagi LuHan menyelamatkan hidupnya,tapi Minseok malu sendiri saat LuHan memanggilnya dengan panggilan akrab. Oh tunggu,ada sayangnya juga lagi.

HUNTAO SIDE

Sehun membungkam mulutnya saat Tao hendak menyuapinya dengan bekal yang dia bawa hari ini. Sudah 6 bulan Tao selalu mengejar Sehun seperti ini,padahal Sehun sudah beberapa kali menolak perasaanya waktu dia masih di SMP. Dari penolakan halus hingga penolakan kasar sudah dia lakukan tapi hasilnya malah makin memburuk.

"Kenapa kamu ngejar aku terus sih!."

"Karna aku gak tau harus ngejar apa lagi."

"Ngejar cita-cita?emangnya kamu gak punya.?" Tanya Sehun dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Percuma,karna aku gak punya harapan."

"Semua orang punya harapan."

"Gak semua orang punya harapan,karna aku beda. Kebahagian aku ada diHunie Oppa."

Ucap Tao sambil tersenyum,Sehun bingung dengan apa yang Tao bicarakan. Setaunya semua orang pasti punya harapan dan cita-cita masa depannya. Apa karna Tao punya penyakit yang mematikan? Batinnya.

LuMin SIDE

LuHan membawa Minseok ke halaman belakang sekolah. Dia duduk di kursi itu dan juga menyuruh Minseok untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Min,menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang.?"

"Eum..bagaimana mencari hiburan.?"

"Kurasa tidak,aku rindu kakek nenekku. "

"Kau masih punya mereka? Waahh kau hebat,aku bahkan tidak punya satu pun."

"Hanya mereka yang sayang padaku."

"Lalu kenapa kamu tidak tinggal disana aja."

"Kepribadian gandaku.?"

"Sejak kapan sebenarnya kamu punya penyakit itu.?"

"Aku rasa sejak 2 SMP. Kenapa?"

"Eumm...ayo kita kerumah nenek dan kakekmu... siapa tau mereka bisa bercerita tentang masa lalumu."

"Ya kamu benar. Kata dokter kepribadian gandaku terjadi karna masa laluku. Aku juga gak tau masa lalu apa yang ngebuat aku kaya gini."

"Dimana rumah kakek dan nenekmu?"

"Gwacheon,tidak jauh kan?"

"Iya, liburan nanti ayo kita kesana."

LuHan mengangguk setuju, dia tersenyum melihat Minseok yang begitu semangat. Fikirannya melayang jauh tentang kejadian dimasa lalunya. Kejadian apa sampai-sampai dia melupakannya dan menyembunyikannya di dalam ingatannya.

"Lu...aku lupa ambil baju olahragaku di dalam lemari. Sebelum pulang ayo kita kesana dulu."

Minseok tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan LuHan sehingga membuat LuHan kaget dengan perlakuan Minseok. LuHan dengan tenangnya melepaskan genggaman tangan Minseok itu.

"Ehh...maaf aku gak maksud apa-apa."

"Jangan ceroboh."

"Iya,dasar sok keren."

"Apa kamu bilang!"

"Nggak aku gak bilang apa-apa."

"Kamu bilang sok keren kan?"

"Nggak tuh." Minseok memberikan tampang meledeknya sehingga membuat LuHan mengeluarkan senyum evilnya.

"LuHan...arghh...gee—geelii hahahaa... dasar RUSA IDIOT HENTIKAN BODOH!" Minseok tertawa menahan gelinya akibat kelitikan dan cubitan dari LuHan. Takut Minseok akan sesak nafas akhirnya LuHan menghentikan aksinya dan merangkul Minseok menuju lokernya.

"Lu...Liat deh kok di loker aku ada boneka beruang ya.?"

"Hahaha kamu bercanda aja,mana mungkin di loker ada boneka beruang kalo bukan kamu yang masukin."

"Tapi beneran.." Minseok memberikan boneka itu pada LuHan,dan dibalas tatapan bingung LuHan ke arah Minseok.

"Apa aku punya fans?"

"Ya mungkin pengagum rahasiamu."

"Eum...benar tapi kenapa bisa aku punya pengagum rahasia."

"Karna kamu aneh, gembul aneh."

"Yak LuHan! Bisa gak sih sehari aja kamu gak bikin kesel."

LuHan mencubit pipi Minseok dan berlari sekuat tenanga. Minseok yang kesal mengejar LuHan dengan kecepatan yang ia bisa. Namun,lagi-lagi dia mudah kelelahan,akhirnya dia terjatuh dan pingsan.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 5_**

Minseok membuka matanya,dilihatnya LuHan sedang tertidur sambil mengigau. Igauan yang sepertinya Minseok tau maksudnya apa.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan menangis,jangan,jangan,jangan!"

"LuHan bangun..."

Minseok menguncang tubuh LuHan,namun,LuHan malah mengenggam tangannya erat. Sampai akhirnya dia terbangun dari mimpinya.

"LuHan kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Minseok khawatir saat melihat keringat membasahi tubuh LuHan.

"Oh,tidak disaat aku seperti ini dia datang." Minseok memasang muka datarnya, dan mencoba tersenyum ke arah LuHan yang sudah menjadi si pemurung Kang Naeul. Minseok mencoba mendekati Naeul untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kamu takut pada orang lain?" tanya Minseok hati-hati.

"A-a-aku...eumm...aku,tidak butuh orang lain!." Ucap Naeul secara terbata-bata.

"Tapi bisakah aku berteman denganmu.?"

"T-t-id-ak ak-u tidak bu-tuh te-man."

"Eum.. jika begitu biarkan aku jadi tempat curhatmu bagaimana? Anggap saja aku diary,kau punya diary?"

"T-i-dak."

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa aku boleh jadi diarymu?"

Naeul menatap mata Minseok seolah mencari-cari kebohongan di mata seorang gadis bermarga Kim ini. Dia terlihat berfikir keras,bibirnya bergetar seolah-olah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Sementara Minseok mencoba tersenyum tenang. Dan akhirnya dia menggeleng, yang membuat Minseok harus merutuk dalam hatinya.

"Ta-pi ak-u t-i-dak bu-tuh di-ary un-tuk ha-ri ini mu-ngkin la-in ka-kali."

Minseok tersenyum senang dan mengelus kepala Naeul di tatap pula matanya, sedikit Minseok melihat Naeul tersenyum,namun seperti senyuman yang lama tidak pernah hadir sehingga sedikit kaku.

"Naeul-ah aku ingin ke toilet tunggu disini dulu ya."

Naeul mengangguk dan tetap duduk di bangku dekat ranjang UKS. Minseok cepat-cepat ke arah toilet takut jika dia terlalu lama,Naeul akan mencoba melakukan bunuh diri,karna mereka sekarang berada di lantai 2. Minseok keluar dari toilet dan kembali ke UKS,dilihatnya Naeul sedang...

"Astaga apa yang kamu lakukan!" Minseok berlari ke arah Naeul yang sedang berada di dekat jendela yang terbuka lebar.

"Ku mohon Naeul jangan lakukan itu, kasian LuHan yang menangung derita selama ini. Jangan sampai dia mati konyol,aku kan sudah menjadi diarymu jadi tolong jangan lakukan ini! Kasianilah LuHan." Minseok memeluk Naeul dari belakang sambil menangis sesegukan,jika Naeul benar-benar hilang kendali maka habislah LuHan sahabatnya.

"Min,aku LuHan."

"A-apa? LuHan? Jangan bohong!." Jawab Minseok sambil terus memeluk dari belakang.

"Ini aku gembul aneh!"

BUGH...

"Mati saja kau LUHAN IDIOT!" Minseok berjalan ke arah tasnya dan pergi dari UKS disusul LuHan yang juga keluar dari UKS lalu menggandeng tangan Minseok.

HARI LIBUR

Minseok dan LuHan sudah berada di Gwacheon yaitu rumah nenek dan kakek LuHan. Minseok duduk di luar menunggu LuHan menyuruhnya masuk. Tak lama kemudian datanglah LuHan bersama kakek dan neneknya.

"Minseok kenalkan ini kakek dan nenekku."

"Annyeong Minseok himnida."

"LuHan kita pandai memilih wanita ya. Lihat dia suamiku, cantik,lucu,mengemaskan,gigi kelinci,rambut panjang. Ah dia seperti seorang anak berusia 12 tahun."

Minseok menahan kesalnya dengan senyuman,lagi-lagi semua orang mengira umurnya 12 tahun. LuHan tersenyum ke arah Minseok seperti berkata 'semua orang sudah tau kau 12 tahun' yang membuat Minseok ingin menjambak LuHan sekarang juga. Kakek dan nenek LuHan mempersilahkan Minseok untuk masuk.

"Kakek,Nenek... aku kesini untuk menanyakan..."

"Kakek sudah tau pasti akan ada saatnya kamu akan bertanya seperti itu nak."

"Suamiku mungkin sudah saatnya LuHan mengetahuinya."

"Min,bisa kau pergi ke ruang tamu dulu? Aku hanya tidak ingin kamu bosan."

"Kakek,nenek aku permisi dulu." Ucap Minseok dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan percakapan keluarga itu.

Minseok duduk di salah satu sofa yang menurutnya klasik, di nyalakannya tv di ruangan itu. Matanya masih mengantuk,pasalnya LuHan menjemputnya di pagi buta,katanya agar bisa menikmati pemandangan menjelang matahari terbit. Dilihatnya satu-persatu foto-foto keluarga mereka. Sungguh keluarga yang harmonis jika orang lain melihat dari foto itu. 30 menit kemudian LuHan datang ke arah Minseok dan mengajaknya pamit pada kakek dan neneknya.

"Kek,nek kami pulang dulu." Ucap LuHan mencium tangan kakeknya dan mencium pipi neneknya.

"Kami pulang dulu kakek nenek." Minseok membungkukan badanya, nenek LuHan memberikan kode agar dia mendekat.

"Tolong dukung LuHan,nenek titipkan dia padamu." Bisik neneknya sambil mencium pipi Minseok yang membuat Minseok tersenyum manis ke arah kakek dan neneknya.

LuHan dan Minseok berjalan menuju mobil LuHan yang terparkir di halaman rumah. Minseok masuk ke dalam mobil dan melihat LuHan tegang. LuHan membenturkan kepalanya ke stir mobil.

"LuHan apa yang kamu lakukan!" Minseok mengalihkan kepala LuHan ke bahunya.

"Hiks...hikss...aku punya adik Min, dan dia sudah meninggal namanya..namanya Luna."

"Lu-luna? Seperti nama..."

"Aku punya alamat rumah pemakamannya Min."

"Ayo kita kesana! Tunggu apa lagi."

"Tapi kau yakin.?"

"Memangnya kenapa aku tidak yakin.?"

"Kamu tidak lelah.?"

"Aku bisa tidur saat perjalanan, jadi ayo kita berangkat!."

LuHan melajukan mobilnya ke alamat yang diberikan nenek LuHan tadi. Dirinya sendiri masih tidak percaya orang tuanya sama sekali tidak memberitahunya bahwa adiknya tepatnya saudara kembarnya sudah meninggal. Dia sama sekali tidak tau dia punya saudari kembar.

LuHan dan Minseok akhirnya sampai di rumah pemakaman itu, Minseok dan LuHan berpencar mencari nama Lu Luna. Sampai akhirnya LuHan sendirilah yang menemukan nama itu. Dia menatap tak percaya pada tulisan,dan foto yang terpampang disana. Mirip sekali dengan fotonya waktu kecil,namun yang ini berpakaian perempuan.

"Dia meninggal saat masih kecil,dan aku sama sekali tidak tau jika aku punya saudara kembar. Apa sebegitu hilangnya ingatanku."

"Yang terpenting,kita sudah mencari tau kebenarannya Lu. Dan juga kita harus mencari tau kebenaran yang lainnya."

"Pasti sulit."

"Tidak,jika kita berdua bekerja sama."

"Memangnya kamu mau nemenin aku.?"

"Kenapa tidak,untuk seorang sahabat."

LuHan mengangguk dan memeluk Minseok,awalnya Minseok kaget,pasalnya LuHan lah yang paling anti di perlakukan seperti itu. Tapi Minseok tau dia hanya belum terbiasa dengan kehidupan barunya ini. Kehidupan yang seharusnya dia rasakan sejak dulu.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkan aku,seperti yang lain meninggalkan aku."

"Tidak akan,aku janji,pegang janjiku kau mengerti?"

LuHan mengangguk dalam pelukannya, bisa Minseok rasakan LuHan menahan tangisnya. Minseok mengelus pundak LuHan untuk memberikan dia ketenangan dan juga agar dia bisa meluapkan apa yang ingin dia lupakan dari dulu. Beberapa lama kemudian LuHan melepaskan pelukannya dan mencoba menyembunyikan air matanya dari Minseok.

"Gak usah disembunyiin,aku juga tau."

"Tau apa kamu! Ayo pulang."

"Dasar Rusa idiot aneh."

"Min,sehabis ujian tengah semester genap..."

"Ayo kita lakukan penyelidikan sambil berlibur! Asikk!" Minseok melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Min,jangan melompat nanti kamu sesak."

"Ya kau benar. Ayo kita pulang tapi sebelumnya belikan aku sup ginseng."

"Makanan saja yang ada diotakmu."

"Makanan? Memangnya kamu gak tau aku bakal jadi juara kelas tahun ini!."

"Mana bisa dengan otak udangmu itu!"

"Akan aku buktikan. Ayo pulang LuHan!"

Minseok menarik tangan LuHan dan menuntunya bukan lebih tepatnya menarik secara paksa. LuHan melihat kebelakang dan tersenyum ke makam adiknya itu.

SESUDAH ULANGAN TENGAH SEMESTER

Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun dan LuHan duduk di samping Minseok. Mereka merayakan keberhasilan dalam ulangan mereka kali ini. Chanyeol yang menduduki pringkat pertama ujian di angkatan kelas 2 Minseok menduduki peringkat kedua, Baekhyun yang menduduki peringkat 30 dan LuHan yang menduduki peringkat ke 145 dari 150 siswa angkatan kelas 2.

"Wahh,Chanyeol kamu sudah melepas kacamata?"

"Itu sudah seminggu yang lalu Min."

"Benarkah? Ah iya kalian kan selalu bersama akhir-akhir ini,jadi sudah pasti kamu mengetahuinya lebih dulu."

"Bukan begitu,kamu yang terlalu fokus ujian."

"Kau benar Baek, tapi selamat ya atas peringkatmu aku bangga padamu."

"Apa yang bisa dibanggakan dia juga siswa bodoh sepertiku tau."

"Kau lebih bodoh dariku LuHan peringkatmu hanya naik 1 dari 146 ke 145."

"Jangan bilang seperti itu, 30 juga kurang memuaskan."

"Chanyeol! Kau harusnya mendukungku."

"Aku setuju padamu, wah kau ternyata banyak berubah ya."

"Kau juga."

"Hahahaha." Tawa Chanyeol dan LuHan seketika merusak kenikmatan suasana yang membuat Baekhyun dan Minseok ternganga melihat kelakuan mereka. Benar-benar keduanya telah berubah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ber4 jadi sahabat?"

"Ide bagus Min, lagipula si kacamata kuda ini aish... aku lupa dia sudah tidak pakai kacamata... maksudku si kutu buku ini memang tidak punya teman kecuali denganku."

"LuHan juga, lagipula siapa yang mau berteman dengan mereka kecuali kita."

Minseok dan Baekhyun menangguk semangat yang dibalas jitakan oleh LuHan kepada Minseok dan Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun. Mereka saling bercanda dan juga menceritakan pengalaman pribadi mereka masing-masing,kata Baekhyun sih agar mereka bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain. Tak terasa sudah 3 jam mereka berada di Cafe itu.

"Teman-teman aku pulang dulu ya. Hari ini ada kursus bahasa Jepang."

"Bahasa Jepang? Kenapa tidak belajar padaku saja." Minseok tersenyum semangat pada Chanyeol.

"Kapan-kapan akan kutanyakan jika aku tidak mengerti. Baekhyun hati-hati dijalan jangan sampai kau lupa jalan pulang lagi. Minseok aku pulang duluan ya, LuHan tolong panggilkan taksi untuk Baekhyun dan antar pulang Minseok ya. Aku pamit."

"Dadah Chanchan haha..." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya sambil terus memanggil nama Chanyeol dengan sebutan Chanchan.

"Si Tiang listrik itu, bisa-bisanya dia nyuruh aku kaya gitu. Dia bawel ternyata."

"Dia bukan bawel dia perhatian."

"Terserah apa katamu Baek, kau kan memang menyukai dia."

"A-apa mak-sudmu LuHan!" Seketika muka Baekhyunpun memerah.

"Gak usah malu segala kali Baek,aku perempuan aku tau perasaan kamu. Lagi keliatan kok kalo Chanyeol itu suka sama kamu."

"Kalian ngomong apaan sih! Kalian tuh yang keliatan mirip orang pacaran. Sekarang aku perhatiin kalian kemana-mana selalu bareng sebelum ujian juga kalian nonton bioskop berdua. Dasar bisa-bisanya bilang aku sama Chanyeol gitu padahal kalian juga sama."

Minseok memasukan banyak makanan kemulutnya dan LuHan meminum sampai habis air yang berada di gelasnya. Baekhyun memang dikenal sangat frontal, ya setidaknya mereka bisa belajar jujur dari sahabatnya sendiri. Karna hari sudah menjelang sore mereka ber3 pun keluar dari Cafe itu, LuHan pergi memanggilkan taksi untuk Baekhyun dan mengatar Minseok pulang.

"Min, besok ayo kita ke rumah kakek dan neneku lagi. Hanya mereka yang bisa memberikan aku informasi. Ayahku sekarang sudah jarang di rumah apalagi Ibuku yang kau tau sendirilah bagaimana."

"Oke bos... besok kita akan mengunjungi rumah nenek dan kakek LuHan!"

"Semangat sekali."

"Karna mereka baik tidak seperi kamu yang jahat."

LuHan mencubit hidung Minseok dan menoyor kepalanya,mereka bercanda selama dalam perjalanan. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di depan rumah Minseok.

"Min aku pulang dulu ya. Kau masuk duluan."

"Eum.. hati-hati dijalan. Kabari aku jika kau butuh sesuatu."

"Akan ku lakukan. Menyusahkanmu adalah bagian menyenangkan."

"Terserah katamu idiot."

Minseok masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menutup pintu. LuHan berbalik arah menuju mobilnya sampai suara handphone mengintrupsi.

"Hallo."

"..."

"Jangan bercanda!"

"..."

"Baiklah,aku akan kesana secepatnya."

LuHan mematikan sambungan telefonnya dan dengan cepat masuk ke dalam mobilnya. LuHan menjedotkan kepalanya ke stir mobil,lalu dengan terburu-buru dia menyalakan mobilnya dan melaju cepat menuju suatu tempat.


End file.
